Milord
by Mauguine
Summary: Un cutler Beckett trempé dans une taverne miteuse... Une jeune fille qui chante une chanson sur les lords malchanceux... Tous deux solitaires, tous deux guidés par le destin...
1. Chapitre 1 : Milord

_**

* * *

**_

Bonjour ! Je viens tout juste de m'inscrire sur et ceci est la première histoire que je poste ici. Milord était au départ un one-shot... Un one-shot qui a prit de l'ampleur, de l'ampleur... Tellement d'ampleur que j'en ai écris la suite !

_**Bien entendu, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à la souris aux oreilles rondes... Sauf Romy... MUHAHAHA !! Romy est à MOA !!**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise, voici le premier chapitre,**_

_**Mauguine.**_

* * *

_"Un __homme __n__'__est __jamais __si __grand __que __lorsqu__'__il__ est à genoux pour aiser un enfant__."_

**Pythagore**

_"Un __enfant__, __c__'__est__ la seule véritable garantie d'éternité__."_

**Arlette Cousture, dans **_Les Filles de Caleb_

_Et cette petite fille qui joue  
Qui ne veut plus jamais sourire  
Et qui voit son père partout  
Qui s'est construit un empire_

**Paroles et Musique: Michel Berger 1986**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Milord…

_On peut __sécher __ses __larmes__, __mais __son __coeur__, __jamais__._

**Marguerite de Valois**

* * *

_**13 Janvier 1712.**_

_22 Heures 30_

« -- Alors, _monseigneur_ ? On vient s'encanailler ? »

Lord Beckett jeta un regard noir à l'imprudent qui avait osé lui adresser la parole, une moue méprisante sur les lèvres. Il était vrai que malgré ses vêtements déchirés, son air épuisé et sa perruque de travers, il faisait tâche dans le décor miteux de la taverne, petite et peu fréquentée. On voyait immédiatement qu'il était issu de l'aristocratie. Pas étonnant que cet inconnu ait décidé de venir le narguer…

« -- Je ne viens pas « m'encanailler », répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Je suis venu pour profiter d'un peu de calme. Malheureusement, si l'endroit se prête bien à la chose, ses clients, eux, me sont fort désagréables… »

L'homme s'empourpra violemment sous l'effet de la colère et de l'alcool. Qui était donc ce crétin présomptueux pour oser lui parler de la sorte ? Il s'apprêtait à attraper le Lord par le col, mais fut interrompu par le patron qui le ficha dehors à grands coups de pied aux fesses.

L'aristocrate eut un sourire vaguement amusé. Puis il grimaça alors que les évènements récents se rappelaient soudain à sa mémoire. La bataille. Le tourbillon. La victoire de ses ennemis. Lui, réussissant miraculeusement à se raccrocher à un morceau de bois flottant. Sa longue errance, avant d'échouer enfin sur une plage. Et son épuisante marche jusqu'à la ville…

Il calcula qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant de pouvoir atteindre les bureaux de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales. Il soupira. Le reconnaîtrait-on seulement en voyant son allure dépenaillée ? Il grogna de frustration, puis fit un geste du bras pour commander du rhum. Du rhum ! Il eut une nouvelle grimace de dégoût. Il n'y avait pas une semaine, il aurait catégoriquement refusé de boire de cette infâme boisson. Mais il avait soif, et la situation avait changé du tout au tout. De plus, il doutait franchement de pouvoir obtenir du thé dans un endroit pareil…

Le patron arriva quelques instants plus tard, déposant devant lui une chope à la propreté douteuse. Cutler contempla avec dégoût le récipient plein de traces d'origines inconnues, puis se résolut à le porter à sa bouche. Il grimaça dès la première gorgée et faillit s'étouffer, peu accoutumé à la brûlure de cet alcool. Le patron se racla soudain la gorge, attirant l'attention des rares clients de la taverne.

« -- Messieurs, ce soir notre violoniste sera absent. »

Il y eut quelques vagues grognements, plus par habitude que par regret de ce musicien qui torturait les cordes de son instrument pour en tirer des sons qui ressemblaient d'avantage à la plainte d'un chat sauvage qu'à une mélodie.

« -- Mais pour le remplacer, une jeune chanteuse va nous faire l'honneur d'un petit spectacle… »

Il y eut quelques rires gras dans l'assistance, et quelques têtes se relevèrent. Cutler, lui, baissa la sienne, vaguement écoeuré. Il ne doutait pas du genre de spectacle qu'on allait leur offrir… Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ce furent bien des notes de musique qui s'élevèrent d'un vieux piano au fond de la salle. Puis une voix s'éleva, douce et encore enfantine.

_**Allez venez ! Milord  
Vous asseoir à ma table  
Il fait si froid dehors  
Ici, c'est confortable…  
**_

Il releva la tête, intrigué par ces paroles qui correspondaient si bien à sa situation : un Lord transi de froid qui cherchait refuge dans une petite taverne, miteuse mais où brûlait un bon feu…

_**Laissez-vous faire, Milord  
Et prenez bien vos aises  
Vos peines sur mon cœur  
Et vos pieds sur une chaise…  
**_

Il se dévissa presque le cou pour apercevoir la jeune chanteuse, qui avait visiblement trouvé refuge derrière l'instrument, avec le pianiste. Finalement celui-ci l'en chassa d'une bourrade, livrant la fille aux regards des spectateurs.

_**Je vous connais, Milord  
Vous ne m'avez jamais vue  
Je ne suis qu'une fille du port  
Une ombre de la rue...  
**_

Elle était jeune, ne semblant pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Elle avait des cheveux courts, bouclés, d'une teinte brune avec des reflets roux, et de grands yeux pervenche qu'elle promenait craintivement sur l'assistance.

_**Pourtant, je vous ai frôlé**_

_**Quand vous passiez hier  
Vous n'étiez pas peu fier  
Dame ! Le ciel vous comblait…**_

Elle était assez jolie dans son genre, bien que trop fluette et de trop petite taille pour être une vraie beauté… songea-t-il avant de se rappeler que lui-même n'était pas particulièrement grand, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il affectionnait tant les talons et les grands chapeaux…

A cette pensée, un de ses rares sourires apparut sur son visage fatigué. La jeune fille, dont la voix tremblait encore un peu, aperçut ce sourire et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée, soutenant son regard métallique comme aucun de ses officiers n'aurait jamais osé le faire.

_**Votre foulard de soie  
Flottant sur vos épaules  
Vous aviez le beau rôle  
On aurait dit le roi…  
**_

Il frissonna de nouveau en entendant ces paroles si semblables à la réalité, mais garda le sourire. La jeune chanteuse semblait un peu rassurée d'avoir à faire à un visage aimable et chantait avec plus de force et de justesse. Elle ne se doutait pas de se qui l'attendait…songea-t-il avec un autre sourire… Triste cette fois._  
_

_**Vous marchiez en vainqueur  
Au bras d'une demoiselle  
Mon Dieu! Qu'elle était belle  
J'en ai froid dans le cœur...  
**_

Et de nouveau un rictus amer ! _Au menu de ce soir, soupe à la grimace ! _pensa Beckett. Lui, amoureux ? C'en était presque risible ! Qu'est ce que c'était, au fond, que l'amour ? Un sentiment pour les lâches et les faibles, la défaite de Davy Jones l'avait bien prouvé… Non, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux… Et il ne le regrettait pas.

_**Allez venez ! Milord  
Vous asseoir à ma table  
Il fait si froid dehors  
Ici, c'est confortable…  
**_

Il chassa ses pensées moroses et essaya de se concentrer sur la musique. La voix de la jeune fille était douce et envoûtante, elle le réchauffait d'avantage encore que le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, d'avantage encore que le rhum brûlant…

_  
__**Laissez-vous faire, Milord  
Et prenez bien vos aises  
Vos peines sur mon cœur  
Et vos pieds sur une chaise…  
**_

Il se surprit à glisser une main sous son menton et à fermer les yeux pour mieux écouter la musique. Après de si longues heures de marche, c'était un tel délice de se détendre enfin…

_**Je vous connais, Milord  
Vous ne m'avez jamais vue  
Je ne suis qu'une fille du port  
Une ombre de la rue...  
**_

Il soupira, totalement réchauffé à présent. Il se sentait même si détendu qu'il se demandait si il n'allait pas s'endormir… Ses pensées se brouillaient, se confondaient… Des flashs, des images du passé se mirent à flotter dans sa tête, à mesure que les paroles évoquaient tel ou tel événement…

_**Dire qu'il suffit parfois  
Qu'il y ait un navire  
Pour que tout se déchire…  
**_

_Des navires. Par centaines, les bâtiments de la Compagnie des Indes sortaient du brouillard… Le _Bloody Star_, le navire le mieux armé des Caraïbes, le _Killer Moon_, à l'équipage le plus impitoyable, le_ Death Sky, _le plus grand de la flotte, le _Dead Brightness, _le plus rapide, le _Black Flash_, le plus léger…_

_Et en face...Quelques misérables navires… Et pourtant, c'était l'un d'entre eux, le Black Pearl, qui avait emporté la victoire…Un bateau aux voiles noires reprisées jusqu'à la corde, à la coque usée par les tempêtes…_

_**Quand le navire s'en va  
Il emmenait avec lui  
La douce aux yeux si tendres  
Qui n'a pas su comprendre  
Qu'elle brisait votre vie  
**_

Il se sentait détendu… Détendu mais nostalgique… Il se remémorait avec une intensité douloureuse le moindre petit détail de la bataille… De son ascension au pouvoir…De son adolescence…De son enfance… De sa vie…

_**L'amour, ça fait pleurer  
Comme quoi l'existence  
Ça vous donne toutes les chances  
Pour les reprendre après...**_

_Un petit garçon pleure, tenant entre ses petites mains celle de sa mère. Une grande main fine aux doigts agiles, mais froids. Désespérément froids… Elle ne respire plus. Le visage du petit garçon se ferme. Le cœur de sa maman ne bat plus. Alors il prend la décision de fermer le sien, à jamais._

_Un jeune garçon serre les dents, reçoit sans broncher la gifle d'un homme à l'air méprisant. Il peut voir de la déception dans ses yeux. La déception que Cutler soit si faible…Faible à l'épée, faible dans toutes les activités physiques… Et petit de taille, si petit…Tout juste bon à passer sa vie le nez dans les livres…_

_« J'ai honte que tu soit mon fils… »__**  
**_

_Un jeune homme au regard métallique passe pour la première fois la porte des locaux de la Compagnie des Indes. Il sert les dents, se fait une promesse. Lorsqu'il en ressortira, il sera devenu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de renommé. Quelqu'un d'important…_

_**Allez venez! Milord  
Vous avez l'air d'un môme  
Laissez-vous faire, Milord  
Venez dans mon royaume…  
**_

Cutler sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi. Il se frotta les yeux, puis massa son bras engourdi. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur la jeune fille aux yeux violets. Elle le fixait toujours, et étrangement, il se sentit gêné. Il se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Qu'avait-elle donc à le regarder comme ça ? Il n'avait pas très fière allure, mais tout de même…

_**Je soigne les remords  
Je chante la romance  
Je chante les milords  
Qui n'ont pas eu de chance…  
**_

Fait encore plus curieux, il s'empourpra. Cela se voyait-il donc tellement…Qu'il avait tout perdu, qu'il était désespéré, qu'il n'avait plus rien…

_**Regardez-moi, Milord  
Vous ne m'avez jamais vue...**_

Alors il la regarda, avec plus d'attention encore. Il savait juger les gens, et voyait chez elle, au-delà d'une grande timidité, une incroyable force de caractère… Et puis elle avait de ces yeux…

Il tiqua. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. N'importe quoi. Et vite. Très vite. Il chercha un souvenir et se remémora malheureusement sans le vouloir la mort de sa mère… La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré…

_**Mais vous pleurez, Milord  
Ça, j' l'aurais jamais cru.  
**_

Il sursauta de nouveau. La jeune fille avait prit une voix étrange… Un peu chevrotante… Il passa alors la main sur son visage, et se rendit compte avec horreur que ses joues étaient trempées. Il s'essuya vivement les yeux d'un revers de manche, rouge de honte et de colère à l'idée de s'être laisser aller à une réaction aussi puérile… Pleurer…

_**Eh ! bien voyons, Milord  
Souriez-moi, Milord  
**_

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu incertain… Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était, sourire…

_**Mieux que ça, un p'tit effort...  
**_

La jeune fille, elle, savait ce que ça signifiait. Et elle le montrait avec joie, ses beaux yeux pétillant et brillants comme des améthystes… Elle lui montrait l'exemple…

_**Voilà, c'est ça!  
Allez riez! Milord  
Allez chantez! Milord …  
**_

Et Cutler lui souriait, à travers les brumes de la fatigue… Un vrai sourire, loin de ses habituels rictus… Il lui souriait…

_**Ta da da da...  
**_

Lui souriait…

_**Mais oui, dansez, Milord  
**_

Lui souriait…

_**Ta da da da...  
**_

Lui souriait…

_**Bravo! Milord...  
Encore, Milord...  
**__**Ta da da da...  
**_

« -- Monsieur … Monsieur ! »

Cutler sursauta violemment, portant instinctivement sa main à sa ceinture pour chercher son pistolet. Il grogna en se souvenant qu'il l'avait perdu dans la mer pendant la bataille. Il releva la tête, et croisa des yeux pervenche. La chanteuse s'était penchée sur lui et le secouait par l'épaule. Elle ôta rapidement sa main, gênée.

Il se racla la gorge, s'efforçant de reprendre son habituelle voix froide et uniforme.

« -- Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

La jeune fille se recula, une expression qui hésitait entre la tristesse et la surprise sur son visage trop pâle. Etrangement, il se sentit furieux contre lui-même.

« -- Le patron dit que vous devez payer votre consommation et partir. Nous allons fermer, monsieur. »

Il se leva en tanguant un peu et déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, sa main s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Il était prit d'une irrésistible envie de regarder en arrière, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Il jeta un regard hésitant à l'intérieur de l'auberge. La jeune fille rangeait les chaises et les tabourets près des tables de bois, le visage caché par ses boucles brunes. Il ouvrit sa bouche, la referma…

« -- Merci. »

Le mot était sortit tout seul. La fille fit volte-face, surprise. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il y eut un silence…

« -- Merci ? »

Il grimaça.

« -- Oui… Merci pour… La chanson …

-- Ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle avec un joli sourire. C'est mon métier. »

S'ensuivit un silence embarrassé, soudain rompu par le patron qui s'exclama :

« -- Romy ! Dépêche, j'vais pas attendre toute la soirée qu'on ait fini de te compter fleurette ! »

La jeune fille s'empourpra et Cutler eut un sourire.

« -- Romy, alors ? » demanda-t-il d'une vois un peu moqueuse.

Elle le fixa avec un regard faussement furieux.

« -- Et vous ? Comment dois-je vous appeler ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation, puis un nouveau sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il souriait autant depuis…

« -- Vous ne devinez pas ? »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, un de ces instants fragiles et magiques qu'on a peur de briser. Romy secoua la tête, intriguée. Il se pencha vers elle, se rendant soudain compte qu'ils avaient la même taille. Puis il murmura un mot, un seul au creux de son oreille, savourant les frissons que son souffle faisait naître sur sa peau…

« -- _Milord_… »

* * *

Et pour les allergiques à la langue de Shakespeare… 

Le _Dead Brightness_ : _**L'éclat mort**_

Le _Bloody Star_ : _**L'étoile sanglante**_

Le _Killer Moon_ : _**La**__**Lune tueuse**_

Le _Death Sky_ : _**Le Ciel Mortel**_

Le _Black Flash_ : _**L'éclair Noir**_

* * *

_**Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre ! A bientôt (deux semaines maxi) pour la suite,**_

_**Mauguine.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bruits de pas

**Bonjour, c'est re-moi ! Voici donc le second chapitre ! Je le précise parce que mes précédents lecteurs n'avaient pas prêté attention aux dates : **_**CE CHAPITRE SE DEROULE DIX ANS PLUS TARD**_**.**** Ce sera le cas d'un chapitre sur deux.**

**Je remercie encore une fois Jess Swann et Capu ! J'en profite aussi pour remercier Capucine, ma lectrice anonyme… Ca m'a fait tout bizarre de te lire, parce que, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais moi-même dans cette situation de « lectrice non-inscrite… ». Et j'ai connu aussi ces reviews de trente mètres toutes effacées par ces biiiiiip d'anglais… **

**Merci à toutes les trois !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Bruits de pas …

_« __Tout __bruit __écouté __longtemps __devient __une __voix__. »_

**Victor Hugo****, ****dans **_Faits et croyances_

* * *

_**11 Décembre 1722.**_

_20 Heures 45._

Ava attendait, couchée dans le noir, parfaitement immobile et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle respirait lentement et profondément, recroquevillée entre ses draps. C'était sa manière à elle de se protéger du stress : essayer de contrôler son corps, à défaut d'arriver à faire de même avec son esprit. Une philosophie bien étrange pour une enfant de dix ans…

La même question tournait inlassablement dans sa tête depuis que sa mère l'avait mise au lit. C'était une interrogation qui la hantait, qui revenait tous les soirs depuis sa toute petite enfance et l'empêchait chaque nuit de s'endormir avant vingt deux heures, comme un moustique agaçant qui tournerait interminablement au plafond de sa chambre…

_« -- Viendra ? Viendra pas ? Viendra ? Viendra pas ? »_

Elle crut soudain entendre un craquement près de la porte d'entrée et se figea, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, tous ses sens aux aguets. Mais le bruit s'était évanoui dans la nuit presque aussitôt. Elle soupira, déçue et pourtant soulagée. Ce n'était pas le son qu'elle attendait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite horloge, vaguement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers des persiennes de sa fenêtre.

Dix heures moins le quart. _Il_ ne devait plus tarder à présent…

_Crac !_

Ava se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_Crac !_

Il y eut une pause, puis le grincement d'une porte qu'on refermait derrière soi. Puis la petite fille entendit un bruit régulier de pas, celui de quelqu'un qui montait les escaliers.

_Clac, clac, clac !_

Le son était sec et bref, et Ava en avait déduit il y avait déjà longtemps que la personne portait des talons. Pourtant, c'était un pas lourd, et indubitablement masculin…

_Clac ! Clac ! Clac !_ Faisaient les talons.

_Crac ! Crac ! Crac !_ Faisait le bois vermoulu de l'escalier.

La fillette et sa mère vivaient seules, dans une petite maison, à deux pas de _La Fille sans Cœur_, l'auberge où la seconde travaillait. Ava portait aussi son nom, privée de cet héritage qui semblait si anodin et pourtant tellement précieux, le patronyme de son père.

Pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait l'âge où l'on commençait à avoir des souvenirs, Ava entendait chaque nuit le pas d'un homme qui montait l'escalier. Et tous les soirs, elle attendait qu'il vienne pour s'endormir. Le bruit de ses pas créait une mélodie, une musique magique qui la berçait et l'aidait à trouver le sommeil. Parfois le son hantait ses rêves et Ava se réveillait au milieu d'un songe durant lequel le bruit de pas se rapprochait de la porte, et où elle allait enfin découvrir le visage de « l'homme aux talons ».

Elle connaissait son pas par cœur, la manière dont il faisait craquer plus particulièrement la septième marche, son habitude étrange de sauter la treizième… Car dès qu'elle avait été assez grande pour comprendre ce que pouvaient signifier ces visites, elle s'était posé des milliards de questions…

Etait-ce bien la même personne qui montait tous les soirs dans la chambre de sa mère ?

Et le visiteur nocturne était-il un homme, ainsi qu'elle l'avait supposé ?

Pour avoir la réponse à ces deux questions, elle avait durant trois mois remplacé ses jeux habituels par de longues écoutes à _La Fille sans Cœur_. Elle élisait domicile dans un petit coin de la taverne et fermait les yeux pendant des heures, s'entraînant ainsi à développer son ouïe. Elle avait bientôt été capable de reconnaître le pas de chacun, celui du vieux Mathieu qui avançait clopin-clopant, celui, léger et alerte, de sa mère, le pas lourd du tavernier…

Et tous les soirs, elle écoutait avec plus d'attention encore le visiteur nocturne. Une évidence s'était vite imposée : c'était bien une seule et même personne qui se rendait chez elle. Mais…Un homme ou une femme ?

Terrorisée, elle avait une nuit collé son œil à sa serrure pour avoir la confirmation de son hypothèse... Elle avait attendu durant cinq minutes qui lui avaient paru être une éternité, recroquevillée contre la porte et les membres raidis par les courbatures…

Enfin _il_ était arrivé. Le couloir était trop sombre pour qu'elle distingue beaucoup de détails, mais la silhouette qu'elle avait entraperçue n'avait pas laissé place au doute.

Oui, c'était bien un homme.

Mais alors…

Et c'était là la grande question, celle qui la tourmentait à chaque instant de la journée et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil lorsque la nuit tombait…

Cet homme était-il son père ?

Ava n'avait jamais posé la question à sa mère. Son papa c'était le grand tabou, le sujet dont on ne parlait jamais, la face cachée de la lune… Mais Romy savait que sa fille se posait des questions sur les bruits de pas, et Ava savait qu'elle savait…

La petite fille se frotta les yeux. « L'homme aux talons » était entré dans la chambre de sa mère, elle pouvait à présent s'endormir.

Mais non, ce soir elle ne voulait pas.

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais veillé jusqu'au moment où l'homme repartait, le sommeil l'emportait toujours avant… Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait attendre. Pourquoi ? Elle-même n'avait pas de certitudes. C'était une intuition qui la faisait veiller ce soir bien plus que les autres, et le désir d'apprendre peut-être quelque chose de nouveau…

Pour ne pas s'endormir, elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait appris sur le visiteur. « Deviné » serait plus exact. Des petits détails qui pouvaient paraître insignifiants et qui l'aidaient à combler le vide de sa vie et qui seuls l'aidaient à maîtriser son impatience.

Ils se présentaient sous forme de liste :

- L'homme sautait la treizième marche, c'est donc qu'il était superstitieux.

- Il était petit, elle l'avait vu par le trou de la serrure.

- Il était ponctuel à la minute près, c'est qu'il avait reçu une très bonne éducation

- Elle entendait le froissement de lourds vêtements lorsqu'il passait devant

sa porte, c'est qu'il avait des moyens et qu'il était probablement frileux.

Et le plus important…

Il portait des talons.

Elle sentit son cœur accélérer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

_Il portait des talons…_

Les souliers à talons… C'étaient les nobles et les aristocrates qui en mettaient !

Son père était-il noble ? Avait-il honte de sa fille pour refuser de la reconnaître et de lui faire porter son nom ? Pour simplement ne jamais ne lui avoir parlé ?

Elle se frotta de nouveau les yeux, qui se fermaient tous seuls. Il _fallait _qu'elle reste éveillée… Elle essaya d'évoquer d'autres souvenirs pour ne pas succomber au sommeil.

Une seule fois l'homme n'était pas venu. C'était le 22 Décembre, deux jours avant les huit ans d'Ava. Le soir précédent, elle avait entendu des chuchotements bien plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, puis le bruit d'une porte qui claquait.

Elle s'en souvenait particulièrement bien, car le lendemain elle avait retrouvé sa mère assise à la table de la cuisine, les mains soigneusement posées sur le bois, comme si elles risquaient de se casser. Elle était pâle comme une morte, ses joues trempées de larmes et ses traits dévastés par l'angoisse. Ses yeux avaient tant pleuré qu'ils étaient rouges, la seule touche de couleur sur le visage de Romy. Même ses tâches de rousseurs semblaient s'être estompées…

Elle s'en souvenait aussi à cause d'un détail étrange qui avait frappé son regard ce matin là. Une tasse de thé froid posée sur la table, fendillée et craquelée comme si elle avait été brisée puis recollée. Comme souvent lors de scènes effrayantes ou choquantes, ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur ce simple détail. Depuis, lorsqu'elle repensait à cette scène, celle-ci n'évoquait à son esprit que cette étrange image, une tasse de thé en porcelaine, posée au milieu de la table dans une petite soucoupe, comme une étrangère…

La nuit suivante, elle s'était endormie avec la sensation oppressante que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était seulement le lendemain qu'elle avait pu mettre des mots et une explication sur cette impression : elle n'avait pas entendu de bruits de pas. Il n'était pas venu.

Au petit matin, elle avait trouvé sa mère dans un grand état d'agitation. Elle marchait de long en large de la petite cuisine, tordant ses mains de désespoir. Puis elle avait semblé prendre une décision et avait en catastrophe confié sa fille à leur voisine, une vieille femme aussi aimable que corpulente. Puis elle était partie en courant dans les rues de Port-Royal, ne prenant même pas le temps d'enfiler un manteau.

Ava avait passé des heures à attendre que sa mère revienne, dessinant des visages grimaçants sur la buée de la vitre. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, elle avait consigné son désespoir sur la fenêtre, espérant qu'il disparaîtrait avec la buée.

« POURQUOI ? »

Un mot qu'elle avait écrit en lettres aussi grandes que possible, au point qu'elle avait dû coller le « I » au « O » et mettre la ponctuation en dessous. Elle avait soupiré, puis enlevé la buée qui restait à l'intérieur du « O » , juste à temps pour pouvoir observer sa mère qui rentrait, le visage défait, ses bras pendant inutilement le long du corps. Ses yeux étaient vides, son expression hagarde. Son éternel châle violet avait glissé d'une de ses épaules, et elle ne semblait pas posséder la force suffisante pour le remettre en place.

Elle était entrée furtivement dans la maison, ses beaux yeux violets fixés sur un point invisible. Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes que le désespoir voûte et recroqueville, elle se tenait très droite, le menton relevé et l'air grave. Puis son regard était tombé sur le mot qu'Ava avait écrit sur la vitre. Elle-même semblait se poser cette question : « pourquoi ? ».

« -- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, alors qu'elle soupirait, dans un murmure qui donnait l'impression qu'elle rejetait à la fois sa tristesse et sa vie. Elle avait prit son foulard par un coin et l'avait posé sur une chaise. Elle ne l'avait pas ramassé lorsqu'il avait glissé, et Ava avait remarqué en suivant sa chute que sa mère n'avait pas enfilé de chaussures avant de sortir. Elle avait couru dehors pieds nus, une course éperdue pour tenter de redonner une direction à sa vie par ce jour froid de Janvier. Elle était restée sans chaussures durant des heures, alors même que la neige commençait à recouvrir les pavés d'une croûte brillantes de paillettes.

Romy avait brièvement remercié leur voisine, puis prit Ava par la main pour rentrer chez elles. Alors qu'elles arrivaient sur le perron, des mots avaient franchi les lèvres de la fillette avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de les retenir.

« -- Il n'a pas voulu te voir ? »

Les sept mots s'étaient plantés dans le cœur à vif de Romy et lui avaient fait relever les yeux pour les ficher dans les yeux de sa fille. Aussitôt, celle-ci avait compris que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait attendu trois heures, pieds nus dans la neige, sans qu'il daigne la recevoir.

C'était une autre image qui s'était gravée dans l'esprit d'Ava, peut-être d'avantage encore que celle de la tasse en porcelaine brisée.

Les larmes gelées sur les joues de sa mère, ses cheveux bouclés saupoudrés de neige et ses ongles rendus bleus par le froid. Romy Hollander, vingt-six ans, debout sur le perron de sa maison, contemplant sa fille sans rien dire.

Elle n'avait rien répondu et s'était contentée d'ouvrir la porte avec la clef accrochée à son cou.

Le soir même, Ava avait rédigé sa première lettre. C'était Romy qui lui avait appris à lire, malgré les mauvaises langues qui prétendaient qu'elle lui donnait ainsi des idées au dessus de sa condition. Plus tard elle avait engagé un précepteur, à la grande surprise de ses voisins, qui pensaient qu'elle était trop démunie pour se payer ce genre de luxe. Lorsque sa fille lui avait demandé d'où provenait l'argent, Romy s'était contentée de lui faire un sourire malicieux et de lui pincer gentiment la joue. « C'est l'homme aux talons », avait conclu la fillette. Au moins prenait-il part à son éducation, si ce n'était à sa vie…

Ce soir là, Ava avait donc rédigé une lettre avec le moins de fautes d'orthographe possibles, de son écriture appliquée d'écolière :

_« __Cher Monsieur,_

_Je vais peut-être vous sembler impolie, mais je trouve que vous n'avez pas été très gentil avec ma maman hier soir. Elle a été très triste que vous ne veniez pas, et elle a même pleuré (ça veut dire qu'elle l'est vraiment beaucoup parce qu'elle ne pleure jamais, même quand elle se fait mal). En plus vous l'avez fait attendre longtemps dehors alors qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussures. Du coup, ses ongles étaient tous bleus…J'aimerais_ _bien que vous reveniez la consoler, elle est vraiment très très très triste… Pourriez-vous aussi répondre à mon courrier en signant de votre nom (je ne sais pas comment vous appeler) ?_

_**AVA HOLLANDER **_

_P.S. Sautez-vous la treizième marche parce que vous êtes superstitieux ?__ »_

Une fois la lettre achevée, elle l'avait pliée en quatre et écrit sur le devant : « _Pour «__L'homme aux talons__»_ », avant de la poser sur le pas de sa porte, profitant de ce que sa mère ait été occupée à changer ses draps.

Le soir, dans son lit, elle avait été prise d'une horrible angoisse. Après coup, la lettre lui paraissait terriblement maladroite, comme un de ces courriers au que sa mère écrivait sous sa dictée lorsqu'elle croyait encore au Père Noël. En admettant que l'homme revienne prendre des nouvelles de Romy, ne lui ôterait-elle pas toute envie de rentrer dans la maison ?

Elle faillit aller la rechercher, mais le froid, le noir et sa mère assoupie dans la chambre voisine étaient autant d'obstacles qui la retinrent dans son lit.

Les yeux fixés sur l'horloge, elle avait attendu en retenant son souffle l'heure fatidique. A dix heures, elle l'avait entendu. Un bruit de pas bien plus pressé qu'a l'ordinaire, claquant bruyamment dans la nuit noire. Il en avait même oublié de sauter la treizième marche…

Peu après elle avait entendu des pleurs et des sanglots étouffés. Elle avait attendu longtemps, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Le sommeil avait fini par la vaincre, mais elle s'était endormie satisfaite.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu repartir.

Le lendemain, elle avait retrouvé sa mère rajeunie de dix ans, rayonnante et vibrante de vie. Elle sautillait partout dans la maison en chantonnant, comme si le Père Noël lui était apparu et lui avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Ce qui, à peu de détails près, était le cas…

Romy avait rarement été aussi heureuse.

Ava aussi.

Elle avait reçu une réponse.

Une lettre soigneusement pliée sur le pas de sa porte, recouverte de givre qui avait laissé de petites étoiles d'encre en fondant. Elle l'avait emporté sous ses habits jusqu'à sa chambre, puis l'avait posé sur son lit sans oser la lire, comme une chose si longtemps désirée qu'on a presque peur de l'obtenir enfin…

C'était du beau papier, coûteux et au gain serré. Une page entière était recouverte d'une écriture fine et soigneusement calligraphiée, si élégante et régulière qu'elle paraissait faite de caractère d'imprimerie.

« _Pour Mlle Ava Hollander_ »

Elle avait longuement contemplé ces quatre mots, les avait touché, puis suivi leur tracé du bout du doigt. Enfin, elle avait déplié la feuille, les doigts tremblants.

« _Chère Mlle Hollander,_

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser. Rendre votre Maman triste n'était certainement pas dans mon intention. Je vous avouerais que ce jour là, elle ne fut pas la seule à pleurer._

_Ensuite, je voulais vous féliciter pour votre intuition, votre belle écriture…Et votre excellente oreille. Elle sont rares les demoiselles qui peuvent deviner autant de choses rien qu'en écoutant quelqu'un monter un escalier… A ce propos, je voudrais vous dire que si je saute la treizième marche, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais peur de vous réveiller… Visiblement, ma crainte était infondée !_

_Quand à mon nom, je me vois dans l'incapacité de vous le révéler. Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, « L'homme aux talons » convient fort bien, vous avez vraiment une oreille exceptionnelle…_

_**« L'Homme aux talons »**_

_P.S. Joyeux Noël ! _»

Ava était restée longtemps immobile, le cœur battant, la lettre tremblant entre ses doigts fébriles. Elle l'avait repliée, puis dépliée à nouveau pour la lire. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce manège, elle l'avait finalement rangée dans son livre favori, « Les Contes de Grimm ».

Depuis, elle l'avait tellement relue que l'encre avait pâli et que la feuille était devenue parfaitement plate, aplanie par ses doigts d'enfant…

Un grincement de porte la fit brusquement revenir au présent. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son horloge, et y lut trois heures du matin. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit jamais restée éveillée assez longtemps pour entendre l'homme repartir…

A son sentiment de fierté se mêla soudain de l'appréhension et même de l'angoisse. Allait-elle découvrir quelque chose de nouveau comme elle l'avait espéré, ou l'homme allait-il tout simplement repartir comme il était venu, la laissant sur sa faim et épuisée par sa longue veille ?

Deux bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre dans le couloir. Elle reconnu celui, léger et alerte de sa mère et le bruit sec et claquant des talons.

Clic, clac, clic, clac…

La petite fille prit brusquement conscience qu'ils se rapprochaient de sa chambre. Le cœur battant à grands coups sourds, elle ferma les yeux, apaisa son souffle et se fit plus petite encore, tâchant de prendre l'attitude d'une personne endormie.

Elle entendit sa propre porte s'ouvrir, tandis que la lueur vacillante d'une bougie dorait brièvement l'intérieur de ses paupières closes. Puis la lumière diminua et elle en conclut que quelqu'un avait mit sa main devant la flamme.

Il y eut encore quelques bruits de pas, puis Ava sentit le poids léger de sa mère qui s'asseyait sur le lit avec précautions. Sa main douce lui caressa le visage, écartant les petites mèches de cheveux d'un geste maternel.

« -- Elle te ressemble beaucoup. »

Le temps lui-même sembla se figer, la respiration de la fillette s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas sa mère qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Non, c'était une voix d'homme, grave, légèrement nasillarde et teintée d'amertume.

« -- Elle a tes yeux. »

Cette fois c'était la voix de Romy et Ava sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, comme un portrait qu'on aurait fait d'elle à l'âge de dix ans. Mais le tableau avait un défaut, ses yeux gris, ses yeux d'orage…

Et surtout, elle avait là la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait si longtemps pressenti… C'était son père !

Romy retira sa main de son visage, mais une autre en prit la place presque immédiatement. Ava avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. C'était une main plus ferme et rugueuse, aux ongles coupés courts. Une main d'homme. Elle suivait ses traits avec précaution, comme si son visage était en porcelaine ou qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art rarissime qu'il risquait d'abîmer.

« -- Elle est si petite… souffla-t-il doucement.

-- Je croyais que tu trouvais qu'elle ne te ressemblait pas ? » Ironisa Romy.

Il y eut quelques rires, puis le silence revint. Tout le corps de la fillette lui criait de montrer qu'elle était réveillée, d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment à ceux de son père… Mais elle resta silencieuse, pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant.

Finalement, Romy déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille avant de se lever. Ava sentit son poids qui quittait le matelas et un autre, plus lourd, qui prenait sa place, comme pour équilibrer une étrange balance.

Comme dans un rêve, elle entendit sa mère murmurer :

« -- Tu viens ? »

L'homme ne répondit rien. Ava avait tellement l'impression de se trouver dans un de ses songes qu'elle se demanda brièvement si elle ne s'était pas endormie. Puis elle sentit un léger affaissement du matelas et un souffle chaud sur sa joue. Un baiser timide y fut déposé, cadeau infiniment plus précieux que le plus grand des trésors…

Puis elle sentit que l'homme se levait et gagnait la porte. Doucement, très doucement, elle entrouvrit les paupières. Mais sa mère était déjà sortie dans le couloir, et le seul détail nouveau que son œil put enregistrer fut qu'il portait une perruque.

De nouveau, le cœur d'Ava bondit dans sa poitrine : il était bel et bien noble…

Doucement, le père d'Ava referma la porte, murmurant deux phrases qu'elle emporta dans ses rêves…

« -- Bonne nuit, Ava. Fais de beaux rêves… »

Un homme et une femme sont assis sur un tabouret, dans le noir d'une petite cuisine. L'homme tient la femme dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux. La femme a enfoui son visage dans son cou et respire son odeur, les yeux fermés. Soudain quelques mots viennent briser le silence, des mots qui ont la saveur de phrases si souvent répétées qu'elle en sont devenues nécessaires à chacun…

« -- Racontes-moi, Romy…»

Et Romy raconte… Et elle se souvient... Comment en sont ils arrivés là ?

* * *

Quelques clins d'œil…

- **Ava Gardner** et **Romy Schneider** sont deux actrices célèbres du siècle dernier,

- _La Fille sans Cœur_ est une chanson d'Edith Piaf,

- Le premier chapitre était inspiré d'une scène du film « Le portrait de Dorian Gray »,

-- « Hollander », le nom de famille de Romy, est celui de l'acteur qui joue Lord Beckett dans le film.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Hésitations

**_

* * *

_**

Bonjour, c'est moi ! Ce chapitre a été coupé en deux pour des raisons de longueur, donc contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, il n'y aura pas un chapitre sur deux en 1722 et un en 1712... Mais deux ! (sauf exception). Je vous remercie toutes pour vos commentaires, ça me touche à un point vraiment inimaginable !

**_Je répond à quelques questions souvent posées : Oui, j'ai lu la double trilogie d'Ewilan (mais je n'y ai pas pensé quand j'ai donné des yeux violets à Romy, je m'en suis rendue compte après). Beckett ne va pas tous les soirs dans la chambre de sa fille, parce qu'il est mort de trouille à chaque fois (même lui a ses angoisses, lol !)_**

**_Ca me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez autant Romy et Ava, parce que dans les fanfics, introduire de nouveaux personnages féminins sans en faire des Mary-Sue (des femmes parfaites, divinement belles, etc) est trrrès dûr... Et moi aussi j'adore les yeux d'Ava..._**

**_Merci encore, bisous (bien baveux !) et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Hésitations.

_« Hésiter, c'est déjà prendre une décision. »_

**Stanislaw Jerzy Lec**  
Extrait des _Nouvelles pensées échevelées_

* * *

**2 Janvier 1722.**

_16 Heures._

Romy posa ses mains bien à plat sur la table. Elle laissa un instant ses pensées vagabonder, ses yeux suivant mécaniquement les stries et les défauts du bois.

Elle saisit distraitement une liasse de papier jauni et fixa d'un œil absent les mots tracés à l'encre noire. « _**Allez venez Milord, Vous asseoir à ma table…**_ »Elle passa le doigt dessus, et le retira taché d'une traînée sombre. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la fenêtre de sa chambre, encadrée par des rideaux reprisés cents fois.

La jeune fille aperçut son voisin lui lancer un regard noir de sa propre fenêtre. Le vieil homme vivait seul et n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il était en outre persuadé que Romy lui avait jeté le « mauvais œil », et répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était une sorcière. Cela n'arrangeait pas sa situation déjà précaire. Elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de lui tirer la langue, mais se contenta de lui décocher son plus beau sourire. L'homme s'étrangla et referma ses volets avec violence, les panneaux de bois claquant bruyamment dans la nuit.

«-- Espèce de vieux grigou ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se sentit instantanément apaisée. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais cela la soulageait quand même. Dans une société où les femmes n'avaient rien à dire, Romy se sentait parfois terriblement opprimée. Pour remédier à cette frustration ainsi qu'à sa solitude, elle tenait souvent de longs monologues, le soir, dans sa chambre, au-dessus de la taverne dans laquelle elle travaillait, le jour en cuisine, la nuit à chanter.

Et le nombre de ses discours solitaires avait sensiblement augmenté depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme aux yeux gris…

Il était arrivé la nuit où elle avait commencé son travail à l'auberge de _« La fille sans cœur _». Elle était terrorisée ! C'était la toute première fois qu'elle chantait devant un publique autre que Emmy, sa poupée de chiffon qui la suivait de partout depuis l'âge de six ans…

La jeune cantatrice avait rapidement été délogée de derrière le piano, avait enchaîné les fausses notes et les trémolos de voix et puis… Elle avait croisé un regard métallique. L'homme à qui il appartenait avait l'air épuisé, une tenue trempée et décolorée par l'eau de mer, une perruque de travers, mais surtout… Il souriait ! Ce n'était guère plus qu'un rictus amer et fatigué, mais elle s'était sentie extrêmement soulagée. Comme c'était agréable de croiser un visage aimable parmi tous ces hommes à la mine patibulaire ! Il l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, semblant vivre à travers la musique, et surtout…Il avait pleuré. A ce moment, Romy avait sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle, Romy Hollander, avait fait pleurer un Lord…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle était ridiculement sentimentale. Il était probablement retourné dans sa grande maison, au milieu de tout son luxe, et ne pensait certainement même plus à elle. Et pourtant… Et pourtant elle trouvait quelque chose d'étrange à celui qui s'était présenté sous le surnom de _Milord_… Comme s'il portait un poids sur ses épaules…

« -- Ma pauvre Romy, tu es ridicule ! » s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle soupira derechef et attrapa son châle mauve et rapiécé sur sa chaise. Elle l'entortilla autour de ses épaules en se regardant dans le miroir pour se donner un air vaguement présentable. Elle eut une grimace en croisant son reflet.

Son visage était trop poupin, creusé de mille fossettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'une gamine, alors qu'elle avait fêté ses 18 ans l'automne dernier. Elle avait un teint excessivement pâle, qui amenait chaque jour sa voisine à lui demander si elle n'était pas malade. Ajoutez à cela des cheveux bruns roux qui frisaient beaucoup trop, et un nez retroussé qui ressemblait à celui d'un lutin… Le portrait n'était pas fameux ! Songea-t-elle en grimaçant. Ses yeux en amande étaient sa seule vraie beauté, éclairant son visage couvert de tâches de son comme deux lanternes violettes.

Elle se sentait curieusement mal à l'aise de critiquer si vivement son physique. Auparavant, elle se fichait bien de ce genre de détails… Se souvint-elle avec une nouvelle grimace. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle était vraiment malade…

Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer le regard inquisiteur des yeux de micas de sa poupée. Se reflétant ainsi dans le miroir, le jouet paraissait raconter une bonne blague…

« C'est l'homme aux yeux gris ! » Semblait-elle chantonner, « C'est l'homme aux yeux gris… »

Romy éclata de rire et sautilla gaiement en direction de la sortie, comme si Emmy lui avait vraiment parlé. Si la poupée avait pu s'exprimer, se dit-elle, elle aurait eu un discours beaucoup plus censé que bien des humains…

« -- Surveilles bien la chambre en mon absence ! » s'exclama-t-elle en claquant le battant derrière elle.

Sagement posée sur le lit, la poupée avait plus que jamais l'air d'une vraie personne…

* * *

_**2 Janvier 1722.**_

_16 Heures 35._

« _-- Vas-y!_

_-- Non._

_-- Vas-y!_

_-- Non !_

_-- Mais pourquoi ?_

_-- Parce que._

_-- Ce n'est pas une réponse, et tu le sais très bien._

_-- Tais-toi, tu me fatigues…_

_-- Je n'arrêterais que lorsque j'aurais obtenu satisfaction. __Vas-y._

_-- Non !_

_-- Vas-y, vas-y, vas-y, vas-y, vas-y, vas…_

-- LA FERME !"

Lord Cutler Beckett donna un violent coup sur la table pour mieux ponctuer ses paroles. Malheureusement, il renversa par la même occasion sa tasse de thé sur ses cartes de géographie. Grognant de frustration, il commença à éponger la boisson avec son mouchoir de dentelle, à défaut d'avoir un chiffon. Il poussa un nouveau soupir en constatant qu'il ne parvenait qu'à étaler un peu plus le liquide.

Heureusement que personne n'était là pour le voir ! pensa-t-il ironiquement. Lord Beckett, LE Lord Beckett, incapable d'essuyer un peu de thé ! Et ne parlons même pas de la raison pour laquelle ses cartes étaient foutues…

Une dispute avec lui-même, rien que ça ! Et le plus humiliant était certainement la cause même de la dispute… La jeune fille rencontrée à _La fille sans Cœur_, Romy…

Romy, Romy, Romy… Le prénom dansait dans sa mémoire et venait hanter ses rêves, le poursuivant inlassablement…

C'était extrêmement embarrassant, car ces pensées dont il n'avait pas l'habitude lui faisaient fréquemment faire des lapsus. A chaque fois qu'il devait prononcer un mot commençant par le son « ro », le prénom de la jeune fille se superposait dans son esprit à ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire. Il gardait entre autre un souvenir particulièrement désagréable de la foi où, lors d'un dîner mondain, il avait demandé à l'homme en face de lui de lui passer le « Romy » à la place du « rosbif »…

Agacé, il essaya tant bien que mal de sauver une de ses cartes. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à arriver aux bureaux de la compagnie des Indes, il y avait une semaine, il avait dû argumenter durant une heure pour qu'on le laisse entrer. Puis il avait encore bataillé un long moment pour faire admettre qu'il n'était pas mort. Finalement, le soldat Gillette avait débloqué la situation en le reconnaissant arrachant un soupir de soulagement à Cutler. Il n'osait même pas songer à ce qu'il aurait fait si l'homme n'avait pas eut une si bonne mémoire des visages… Non, décidément, songea-t-il en jetant la carte dans sa corbeille à papiers, il n'avait pas besoin de problèmes en plus…

« -- Tout va bien, Milord ? »

Il sursauta violemment et fit volte-face, brandissant son mouchoir comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une arme. Le soldat qui avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte s'empourpra, hoquetant sous l'effet de la surprise. Il était vrai que le spectacle n'était pas banal…

« -- Tout va très bien, Wilkinson. Retournez à votre poste. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Le soldat fit une grimace, comme s'il répugnait à contester son ordre. Malgré sa défaite et son retour plus que surprenant, le Lord était toujours aussi impressionnant…

« -- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur mais… Une visiteuse demande à vous voir… Dois-je la faire rentrer ? »

La respiration de Cutler s'accéléra bruyamment tandis que le nom qui hantait sa mémoire s'imposait d'un seul coup à son esprit. _Romy_ _!_

Le sang bourdonnait soudain à ses oreilles, la vision de la jeune chanteuse à l'air timide et sa voix mélodieuse dansant soudain dans sa tête…

Il secoua la tête. Qu'avait-il donc à penser sans cesse à elle ?

« _-- Pardi ! _Lui souffla son esprit, _Parce que tu es am…_

-- TAIS-TOI !! »

Le soldat sursauta, et ce fut à Lord Beckett de s'empourprer. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il parle tout haut ? Pour se donner une contenance, il fit un geste en direction de Wilkinson, lui permettant de faire entrer la visiteuse.

Lorsque celle-ci entra, il retint difficilement une grimace de déception. La femme était grande, sèche et brune. Rien à voir avec Romy. D'un autre côté, il n'avait même pas dévoilé son nom à la jeune fille. Comment aurait-elle pu le retrouver ?

Il s'installa derrière son bureau, ses mains posées sur ses genoux pour éviter de tâcher ses manches.

«-- Oui ? Interrogea-t-il.

-- Je suis venue pour vous proposer mes services. »

La voix était froide, calme, uniforme. Il haussa un sourcil.

« -- Dans quel domaine ? »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que la situation était inhabituelle. La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, et quand elle parla, ce fut pour dire une phrase, une seule.

«-- Je m'appelle Mélinda Mercer. »

Le Lord eut un sourire et se pencha légèrement vers son interlocutrice. Enfin il apprenait quelque chose d'intéressant…

« -- Je vous écoutes… » Commença-t-il.

Puis il se reprit, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'un vieux souvenir revenait à sa mémoire.

« -- Je vous écoutes… Avec attention… »

* * *

**2 Janvier 1722**

_16 Heures 58_

_**Je m'rappelle plus comment on s'était rencontrés  
Je ne sais plus si c'est lui qui a parlé l'premier**_

_**Ou bien si c'était moi qui avais fait les avances  
Ça n'a plus d'importance …**_

Romy fredonnait rêveusement tout en marchant dans les rues de Port-Royal, les yeux fixés sur un point indéterminé. Les passants se retournaient sur son passage, étonnés par cette jeune fille qui chantait tout haut une chanson d'amour.

_**Tout c'que je veux me rappeler :**_

_**C'est lui que mon cœur a choisi**_

_**Et quand il me tient contre lui…**_

**« **-- Oups ! Pardon madame ! » S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait en collision avec une vieille femme transportant un sac rempli de légumes.

Elle se pencha vers le sol pour les ramasser, sans prêter aux élucubrations de « l'accidenté ». Petite Romy, si rêveuse, si étourdie… Tu vis dans un autre monde, celui des hommes est bien trop violent et dénué de sens pour une fée fragile comme toi…_**  
**_

Elle rendit un poireau à la vielle femme et reprit son chemin, toujours en chantant.

_**Et quand il me tient contre lui  
Dans ses yeux caressants  
Je vois le ciel qui fout le camp  
C'est bon ... C'est épatant !**_

Les badauds se retournaient vers elle, vers sa jeunesse, vers son sourire. La fille était gaie, jolie et mutine, la chanson était belle… Mais ce qui frappait, surtout, c'est que les paroles sonnaient juste, que Romy croyait en ce qu'elle chantait… A une époque si dure, c'était agréable de rencontrer des gens qui croyaient encore à l'amour…

_**  
C'est lui que mon cœur a choisi**_

_**Et quand il me tient contre lui  
Il n'a pas besoin de parler  
Il n'a rien qu'à me regarder  
Et je suis à sa merci  
Je peux rien contre lui  
Car mon cœur l'a choisi.  
**_

La jeune fille fendait la foule à contre-courant, comme un poisson qui remonte une rivière, comme un oiseau qui chante sa liberté…

Elle s'arrêta à l'étal d'un marchand de tissu, s'amusa à faire virevolter un châle coloré, puis reprit sa route, le cœur léger…

_**Je n'sais pas s'il est riche ou s'il a des défauts,  
Mais d'l'aimer comm' je l'aime, un homme est toujours beau.  
Et quand on va danser, qu'il pose sur mes hanches  
Ses belles mains si blanches,  
Ça m'fait froid dans le dos…**_

« -- ROOOOOOOOOOMY !! »

L'exclamation venait de l'arrière de la foule et fit stopper net la jeune fille, et se cogner contre elle les passants qui marchaient juste derrière. Un sourire illumina le visage de la chanteuse, qui se mit à faire de grands signes de la main en direction de celle qui l'avait appelée, manquant d'éborgner la même femme qui avait renversé ses légumes plus tôt.

Une fille aussi plantureuse que Romy était fluette surgit soudain de la multitude, agitant elle aussi ses bras comme une possédée. Des cheveux blond clair s'étaient échappés de son bonnet, ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire et ses bonnes joues rosies par sa course. Une fois arrivée à côté d'elle, elle planta une grosse bise sur la joue de Romy, qui la lui rendit volontiers.

« -- Comment vas-tu, Janette ? demanda Romy, expansive.

-- Bien. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu de neuf à me raconter ?

-- Ca va, ça va… La petite fille de la voisine est encore une fois tombée malade et le vieux Ronald me prend toujours pour une sorcière…lui apprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et toi ? »

De deux ans son aînée, Janette était sa meilleure amie (si l'on excluait Emmy) et sa confidente depuis toujours. Elle était son parfait opposé et semblait prendre un certain plaisir à entretenir Romy des moindres potins qu'elle pouvait glaner. Elle se hâta d'ailleurs d'enchaîner sur le beau Thomas qui la poursuivait inlassablement de ses ardeurs. Romy soupira, feignant d'écouter tout en laissant son regard errer sur les visages qui passaient devant elle, indifférents. C'était là leur seul point commun, celui qui les avait rapprochées : tout comme elle, Janette adorait inventer des histoires, de préférence follement romanesques… Et totalement fausses la plupart du temps !

« -- Et l'autre jour, je l'ai vu traîner près du stand d'une fleuriste…Peut-être qu'il veut m'offrir quelque chose… s'exclama Janette, les yeux brillants d'allégresse. Romy ! Cria-t-elle soudain en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son amie, Romy, tu m'écoutes ? »

Puis un éclair de malice illumina son regard lorsqu'elle vit l'air rêveur de la jeune fille.

« -- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en riant, ne me dit rien ! Les joues roses, les yeux brillants, la chanson d'amour… énuméra-t-elle en tournant autour de Romy comme un médecin autour de son patient, tu es tombée amoureuse ! »

Romy éclata de rire. Mais pour cette fois, la jeune femme avait raison…

« -- Pas tout à fait faux ! » Admit-elle avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Janette éclata de rire, sous le regard un peu inquiet de Romy. Si son amie n'était pas capable de tenir sa langue, toute la ville serait bientôt au courant…

« -- Aller ! s'exclama la commère, racontes-moi tout ! A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

A ces mots, le visage de Romy s'obscurcit. Le temps ensoleillé et très clément pour un mois de Janvier lui sembla soudain sombre et glacial. Elle se rappelait de chaque détail de leur brève entrevue, particulièrement de l'instant ou il avait murmuré « Milord » au creux de son oreille… Et à aucun moment il n'avait dit son nom…

La bonne figure de Janette prit une expression compatissante, et elle enveloppa son amie dans une étreinte étouffante.

« -- Il était déjà avec quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Ou bien il ne t'a pas prêté attention ? »

Romy eut un petit rire chevrotant.

« -- Rien de tout cela… En fait, c'est juste que… Je ne connais pas son nom… »

L'étreinte de son amie s'affermit d'avantage, et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait mourir étouffée.

« -- Ma pauvre Romy… »

La jeune fille sentit la boule dans sa gorge augmenter de volume et enlaça son amie à son tour en retenant ses larmes à grand-peine.

« Ce qui compte, c'est la méthode que tu vas employer pour le retrouver… Chuchota Janette en frottant son menton.

-- Le retrouver ? » S'exclama Romy, surprise.

Janette eut un mouvement d'impatience. Même si elle aimait inventer des histoires, elle était beaucoup plus terre à terre que Romy.

« -- Mais c'est bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle, agacée. Il te plait ? Alors pourquoi laisser passer ta chance !

-- Plus doucement ! » S'exclama Romy embarrassée en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle.

Elle était expansive et peu effarouchable, mais détestait qu'on parle de sa vie privée en publique.

« -- Et qu'est-ce que tu me suggère de faire ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu énervée. Me promener dans toute la ville en chantant :

_**Allez venez ! Milord  
Vous asseoir à ma table  
Il fait si froid dehors  
Ici, c'est confortable…  
**_

-- Parce ce que c'est un Lord, en plus ? Demanda son amie, le regard pétillant de malice. Ma parole, Romy, moi qui te pensais peu entreprenante… »

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire au milieu de la foule. Puis Janette reprit, plus sérieuse :

« -- Si tu ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…Peut-être que tu devrais demander des conseils à Jonas ? »

Romy fit une petite grimace. Jonas était le dernier membre de leur trio d'amis. Il était affreusement maigre, presque décharné, mais très habile de ses mains. Il avait travaillé comme acrobate pendant quelques années, puis exercé entre autres le métier d'acteur. C'était le genre de personne qui n'aimait pas la routine et préférait vivre dans une situation précaire, quitte à devoir soudoyer l'huissier lorsqu'il arrivait au pas de la porte… Ou tout simplement l'assommer. Il avait également la réputation d'être un peu sorcier et avait toujours eut un faible pour Janette, bien que celle-ci ne s'en fût jamais aperçue. Elle se voyait mal lui demander des conseils pour des histoires de cœur…

Janette éclata de rire en voyant l'air dubitatif de son amie.

« -- Mmmm… Tout compte fait, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça…. »

Les deux complices s'esclaffèrent de nouveau. Romy, cependant, restait songeuse. Janette avait peut-être raison, après tout… Pourquoi laisser passer sa chance ?

Oui, mais… Comment ne pas la laisser passer ?

_**J'sais pas c'qui m'arrivera, si ça dur'ra longtemps,  
Mais j'me fich' du plus tard, j'veux penser qu'au présent.  
En tout cas il m'a dit qu'il m'aim'rait tout'la vie  
C'que la vie s'ra jolie  
Si il m'aim'... pour tout l'temps !**_

* * *

_**2 Janvier 1722.**_

_20 Heures 30._

_Le petit garçon se blottit dans l'obscurité de l'armoire où il s'était dissimulé. Il se fit plus petit encore lorsque la porte grinça et qu'une voix s'éleva dans la pièce…_

_« -- Je sais où tu te caches… »_

_Il retint son souffle, écoutant avec plus d'attention encore les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, essayant de deviner le moment où il serait découvert…_

_Soudain, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit en grand et la lumière l'éblouit. Il sentit qu'on l'attrapait au niveau des aisselles pour le soulever et poussa un cri d'effroi mêlé de ravissement._

_« -- C'est pas juste ! s'exclama-t-il alors que sa ravisseuse commençait à le chatouiller, tu n'a pas compté jusqu'à cent ! »_

_La femme éclata de rire et le fit tourner dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux pris de vertige. Puis elle le reposa, riant toujours de bon cœur devant la mine boudeuse de son fils._

_« -- Parce que TOI tu ne regarde pas où je vais me cacher alors que tu devrais garder les yeux fermés, peut-être ? »_

_Le petit garçon eut une mine embarrassée et sa mère rit de nouveau. Elle poussa un soupir et s'écroula théâtralement dans un fauteuil tendu de soie, faisant froufrouter sa robe de manière exagérée._

_Le petit garçon s'approcha d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, l'air malheureux._

_« -- Maman ? _

_-- Oui, mon chéri ? »_

_Le petit garçon renifla et la femme se rendit compte qu'il essayait en vain de retenir ses larmes. Enfin il posa la question qui le tourmentait tant…_

_« -- C'est vrai que je suis un incapable ? »_

_La femme sentit son cœur se serrer et une boule de chagrin monter dans sa gorge. Si Georges Beckett adorait sa femme et la couvrait de cadeaux et de bijoux, il était intransigeant avec son fils et semblait presque prendre plaisir à lui répéter qu'il était la honte de la famille._

_Comme toutes les mères dont l'enfant pleure, Ellie le fit monter sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux pour le réconforter._

_« -- Chut, mon bébé… Ne t'en fait pas… Tu n'es pas un incapable… »_

_Le petit garçon releva la tête, ses joues trempées de larmes et ses lèvres tremblotant un peu._

_« -- Alors pourquoi Père me dit-il ça ? Demanda-t-il, la voix brisée. Pourquoi dit-il qu'il a honte de son fils ? »_

_Le regard de Cutler était en cet instant celui d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas, celui d'un petit garçon qui cherche une voix consolatrice…Ellie eut la sensation que son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine_

_« -- Ton père… Chuchota-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, Ton père a vécu des choses difficiles, et ne s'en est sorti que parce qu'il s'est montré fort et impitoyable, envers et contre tout… Il veut que tu réussisses aussi… Il veut que toi aussi tu te montres fort et impitoyable… »_

_Le petit garçon secoua la tête sans rien dire. C'était facile pour sa mère de parler ainsi… Elle n'avait jamais affronté le regard brûlant de dédain de son père, n'avait jamais dû essuyer ses remarques empruntes de mépris…_

_Soudain, sa mère fut prise d'une irrépressible quinte de toux qui la secoua violemment de la tête aux pieds. Elle plaqua son mouchoir sur sa bouche en attendant qu'elle cesse, sous le regard un peu effrayé de son fils._

_« -- Maman ? Souffla-t-il doucement, Maman ? »_

_A son grand soulagement, sa mère releva bientôt la tête, avec un sourire un peu tremblant. _

_« -- Ca va mon bébé… Tu peux aller jouer… »_

_Elle rit en le voyant grimacer aux mots « mon bébé » et le regarda partir en souriant de fierté. Il n'était pas très doué pour les activités physiques, mais Mon Dieu, quelle intelligence… _

_Alors seulement son regard tomba sur son mouchoir. Elle se figea. Il était couvert de sang…_

_« -- Cutler ! »_

_Le petit garçon se retourna, étonné. Sa maman avait un air effrayé qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle eut un sourire crispé._

_« -- Ce n'est rien…Vas-y… »_

_Après tout, ce n'étaient que quelques gouttes de sang… Pas de quoi s'affoler…_

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_Un mois plus tard, le petit garçon pleure, tenant entre ses mains celle de sa mère, allongée dans un grand lit._

_« -- Maman…Sanglote-t-il, ne me laisses pas, Maman… »_

_Celle-ci trouve alors la force de relever la tête et de lui adresser ce qui sera son dernier sourire. Elle se rappelle alors de tout ce qu'elle n'a pas fait, de toutes les occasions qu'elle a laissé passer…_

_**  
**__« -- Ecoutes-moi bien, mon bébé, chuchote-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, Surtout, si la chance se présente à toi, ne la laisse pas filer… »_

_Elle a une brève quinte de toux, mais trouve encore la force de continuer :_

_« -- Surtout… Agrippe- la à pleines mains », dit-elle en faisant le geste d'attraper quelque chose._

_Puis elle a un sourire et ne bouge plus. Sa main retombe. Elle ne réagit plus à rien, même pas à son enfant qui crie et qui pleure en la secouant pour essayer de la ramener à la vie…_

_« -- Maman ! Maman ! Maman… »_

« -- Maman ! »

Cette fois, c'est un homme qui a crié en se réveillant, un homme assis à un bureau luxueux, à des milles du petit garçon qui aimait autrefois jouer à cache-cache…

Pourtant ce sont les mêmes larmes qui roulent sur ses joues, la même expression de tristesse infinie qu'on peut lire sur son visage… Les mêmes yeux aussi, les mêmes yeux gris qui ont si bien su envoûter Romy…

Cutler jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, essuyant ses larmes d'une main un peu tremblante. Un cauchemar, encore un… Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait chassé avec tant de persévérance depuis des années semblaient resurgir d'un seul coup… A cause de sa défaite ? Parce qu'il avait frôlé la mort de si prêt qu'il avait cru sentir son souffle glacial sur sa joue ? Ou tout simplement à cause de Romy…

Romy…

Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit avec une grande précision.

_« Surtout, si la chance se présente à toi, ne la laisse pas filer… Surtout… Agrippe- la à pleines mains ! »_

Alors Cutler eut un sourire. Il était dix heures moins le quart, et il ne s'était pas reposé de toute la journée. Et pourtant…

« -- Tout va bien Monsieur ? S'enquière le soldat Wilkinson en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, J'ai cru entendre un cri… »

Le Lord resta immobile un instant, son étrange sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. Puis il se leva, enfila une veste et sortit de la pièce sous le regard médusé de Wilkinson. Pour toute explication, l'homme eut le droit à un simple :

« -- Prenez un peu de repos, Mr. .Je sors, ce soir… »

…qui acheva de le convaincre que le Lord avait définitivement perdu la boule.

* * *

**Quelques clins d'œil :**

- « Emmy » est en fait le prénom d'une de mes amies. Miss Folle du train, si tu passes par là, sache que ce texte est signé « La fumeuse de foi de volaille » !

- La chanson se nomme « _C'est lui que mon cœur a choisi._ » (Écrite par Raymond Asso)

- Wilkinson est, tout comme Gillette, une marque de rasoirs.

- « _Je vous écoutes… Avec attention_ » est une réplique du deuxième film.

* * *

**_Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois ! Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires. La suite ne devrais pas tarder parce que... JE SUIS EN VACANCES !! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "A la fille sans coeur". Au programme : une chanson, du violon, des souvenirs... _**

**_J'en profite pour dire à Capu que si elle n'écrit pas la suite de son histoire, je vais faire une crise d'hystérie, à Jess : "Je t'en priiiiiiiie, ne fait pas mourir Jack dans La vie non rêvée d'un pirate !!" et à_** **_Palimpsyde un grand bienvenue !_**

**_Merci encore à vous trois (comment ça, je me répète ?)_**

**_A bientôt et gros bisous,_**

**_Mauguine._**


	4. Chapitre 4 : A la Fille Sans Coeur

_**Voila le chapitre suivant ! Encore une fois je vous remercie pour tous ces commentaires encourageants ! Je suis contente que mon « bébé Cutler » (Non, je vous en pries, Milord, ne me tapez pas !) vous ait plu, ainsi que l'histoire d'Ellie… J'aime énormément Ellie… Georges beaucoup moins ! (spèce de salaud !). Bref, encore merci ! C'est ça qui me donne le courage de continuer !**_

* * *

Chapitre 4

A _La Fille sans Coeur_

_Nos __raisons __renoncent__ Mais pas nos __mémoires__._

**Jean-Jacques Goldman  
Paroles de la chanson " _Je voudrais vous revoir_ "**

_

* * *

**2 Janvier 1722**_

_20 Heures 40._

Romy inspira bruyamment, entortillant autour de son doigt un coin de son châle. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à chanter, elle sentait la peur lui étreindre le ventre et lui poisser les mains. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle remplie à craquer et eut un faible sourire. A la grande satisfaction de l'aubergiste de _La fille sans cœur_, la voix mélodieuse de la jeune fille et son joli minois lui avaient attiré plus de clientèle qu'il n'en avait eut depuis des années.

Elle soupira. Pour ce soir, elle avait décidé d'aider un peu le destin. Pourtant elle n'allait pas accomplir d'acte spectaculaire. Elle n'allait pas parcourir toute la ville en chantant « Milord », comme elle l'avait suggéré un peu plus tôt. Non, c'était un simple clin d'œil au passé, un petit coup de pouce à la chance… Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque part…

Ce soir, elle voulait mettre en pratique ce que sa mère lui avait appris autrefois, à savoir qu'une chanteuse doit s'approprier sa chanson, faire comme si elle racontait une histoire, son histoire… Elle allait donc chanter quelque chose dont elle pouvait penser chaque mot, quelque chose qui sonnerait assez vrai, peut-être, pour que Dieu entende sa prière…

« -- C'est à toi, Romy ! » s'exclama le patron.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança dans la salle, se forçant à observer chaque visage. Après tout, on ne savait jamais… Une fois qu'elle eut balayé tout le premier rang de ses beaux yeux violets, elle commença à chanter.

_**Le ciel est bleu, le vent du large  
Creuse la mer bien joliment  
Vers le port montant à la charge  
Galopent ses escadrons blancs  
C'est un port tout au bord du monde  
Dont les rues s'ouvrent sur l'infini  
Mais de là comme la Terre est ronde  
On ne voit pas les États-Unis.  
**_

Les derniers buveurs en train de parler se turent, le souffle coupé. Non seulement la fille chantait bien, mais sa voix était empreinte d'émotion, de quelque chose qui sonnait juste, qui sonnait vrai…

Oui, on était bien prêt de la mer, oui le ciel était très bleu pour un mois de Janvier, pas de ce bleu froid des mois d'hiver, mais du bleu profond qui annonce l'été… Et oui c'était un port du bout du monde…

Romy poursuivit, sa voix enflant jusqu'à remplir la salle toute entière, son regard parcourant le deuxième rang de spectateurs sans rien découvrir…

_**Tout le monde s'en fout, y a du bonheur  
Y a un bar chez Rita la blonde  
Tout le monde s'en fout, y a du bonheur  
A l'enseigne de la Fille Sans Cœur !  
L'accordéon joue en majeur  
Les refrains de ce vaste monde  
Y a Rita et ses accroche-cœurs  
A l'enseigne de la Fille Sans Cœur.  
**_

Des sourcils se haussèrent, des murmures naissaient au fond des gorges. Etait-ce le nom de la taverne qui avait donné le nom à la chanson ou l'inverse ? Etait-ce une jeune fille ordinaire qu'ils avaient à présent devant eux ou un rêve chimérique issu d'un autre monde ? Nul ne le savait, tout se confondait, tout se mélangeait, les superstitions d'un autre âge et la réalité…

_**  
Dans ce petit bar, c'est là qu'elle règne  
On voit flamber sa toison d'or  
Sa bouche est comme un fruit qui saigne  
Mais on dit que son coeur est mort  
Pourtant les gars sont là, tout drôles :  
Les petits, les durs, les malabars  
Qui entrent en roulant des épaules  
Y en a qui sont venus de Dakar.  
**_

Romy déambulait entre les tables, tournant son visage de tous les côtés. Certains se firent la réflexion qu'elle semblait chercher quelqu'un et ne se doutaient pas qu'ils avaient raison, que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait, chercher…_**  
**_

_**Y en a d'Anvers, y en a d'Honfleur  
Bourlinguant parfois jusqu'aux pôles  
Ils la regardent, c'est tout leur bonheur,  
Mais pas un n'connaît ses faveurs  
L'accordéon joue en majeur  
Tous les airs : les tristes, les drôles  
Y a la belle blonde, cette rose en fleurs  
A l'enseigne de la Fille Sans Cœur.  
**_

_**Ils l'aimaient, plus elle était dure  
Plus son regard était cruel  
Mettaient un cran à leur ceinture  
C'était l'enfer, c'était le ciel.  
Un sourire et c'était dimanche  
Les gars disaient : "Bois avec nous"  
Ils tremblaient devant sa main blanche  
Versant le rhum et le vin doux  
**_

Il y eut quelques soupirs dans la salle. La jeune fille semblait ne vivre que pour chanter et chanter dans le seul but de rester en vie…

Mais l'esprit de la jeune fille n'était pas totalement là. En vérité, il n'était plus là depuis déjà une semaine, depuis qu'était apparu l'étranger aux yeux d'orage…

_**Bière, café, bons vins et liqueurs  
Le patron retroussait ses manches  
L'argent roulait, c'était un bonheur  
A l'enseigne de la Fille Sans Cœur  
L'accordéon joue en majeur  
L'ouverture de «La Dame Blanche»  
Et des gars qui jouent leur bonheur  
A l'enseigne de la Fille Sans Cœur.  
**_

Peut-être pour troubler encore d'avantage les clients, quelqu'un se mit à jouer de l'accordéon pour accompagner Romy. Les souffles se firent courts, la tension palpable comme avant un orage. Et justement, un coup de tonnerre éclata dans le lointain…

_**L'patron connaissait la musique :  
Il aimait le son des écus  
Il disait à sa fille unique :  
"Fuis l'amour, c'est du temps perdu !"  
**_

Romy avait les yeux qui piquaient à présent. Elle ne _le_ voyait pas dans la salle. Elle savait pourtant que cela ne servirait à rien, de chanter cette stupide chanson… Elle serra les dents et continua à chanter tant bien que mal.

_**Mais un soir, la mer faisait rage…  
**_

Le souffle de Romy se bloqua soudain, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, la bouche ouverte et le souffle court. _**  
**_

_Il était revenu…_

Il était bien là devant elle, vraiment là, assis à une table, la tête posée au creux de son menton, un petit sourire un rien moqueur sur les lèvres. Mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas, et ses yeux n'étaient pas moqueurs. Ils étaient heureux…

Finalement la sensation d'étourdissement s'estompa, remplacé par un sentiment d'euphorie qui se logea au creux de son ventre pour ne plus en bouger. Alors Romy se remit à chanter, les yeux plantés dans ceux du Lord, comme si il n'existait plus rien d'autre au monde…

_**On vit entrer un étranger  
Aux beaux yeux d'azur sans nuage  
C'est alors que tout a changé…  
**_

Cutler retenait son souffle, les yeux écarquillés. Mine de rien, il n'en perdait pas une miette, le bougre… Il redécouvrait soudain mille autres petits détails qu'il n'avait pas remarqués la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, la façon dont elle mettait les mains dans son dos lorsqu'elle chantait, les petites boucles de cheveux qui tressautaient comme de petits ressorts lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, les mille et unes tâches de rousseur qui constellaient sa peau laiteuse…

_**Il a r'gardé la fille sans coeur  
Elle était comme un ciel d'orage  
Quelqu'un a fait : "Y a un malheur"  
On entendait battre les cœurs.  
**_

Bon sang de bonsoir ! Songea Romy, si mon cœur à moi continue de battre si fort, je risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque…

Qu'avait dit Janette, déjà ? « Ne laisse pas passer ta chance… ». Oui, mais comment la faire tourner, la chance ? Que devait-t-elle faire pour cela exactement ? Se mettre toute nue pour chanter et danser sur les tables ? S'asseoir sur le meuble et lui mettre son décolleté sous le nez ?

Et voila qu'elle rougissait, en plus ! Et là, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un rougissement de première classe, catégorie rouge tomate….

Janette, pas timide pour un sou, aurait facilement trouvé une solution pour retenir son attention. Mais pour Romy, c'était un véritable calvaire. Un calvaire délicieux, mais terrible…_**  
**_

_**L'accordéon joue en mineur  
Une chanson "Dans le vent sauvage"  
Y a une fille le visage en pleurs  
A l'enseigne de la Fille Sans Cœur.  
**_

Cutler eut un autre sourire. Alors elle rougissait en le regardant ? Il ne pouvait nier que c'était particulièrement agréable de faire s'empourprer une demoiselle… Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une demoiselle aussi jolie…

Il sursauta soudain, comme piqué par un insecte. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? A présent, c'était à lui de piquer un fard. Qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il entendît le couplet suivant…_**  
**_

_**Il a dit : "C'est toi, ma divine !"  
Elle répondit : "Je suis à toi"  
Elle a pleuré sur sa poitrine  
Il l'a serrée entre ses bras.  
**_

Romy dût détourner le regard, trop gênée pour pouvoir regarder le Lord en face. Si seulement elle l'avait soutenu, elle aurait ri en constatant qu'il avait eu la même réaction qu'elle au même moment…

_**Les autres alors mélancoliques  
Sont partis avec un soupir  
Le vent chantait sur l'Atlantique  
Pour ce coeur qui venait de s'ouvrir…  
**_

Les autres clients s'essuyèrent les yeux, un peu gênés eux aussi devant le trouble de celle qui chantait et celui à qui la chanson était destinée.

A présent, Romy se hâtait de terminer, partagée entre la peur et l'espoir. La peur qu'il parte et l'espoir qu'il reste…

_**Ils ont filé vers leur grand bonheur  
Le patron dut fermer boutique  
On l'a vu boire toutes ses liqueurs  
A l'enseigne de la Fille Sans Cœur  
Alors l'État, cet accapareur,  
Qu'a jamais eu l'sens du comique  
A mis l'bureau du percepteur  
A l'enseigne de la Fille Sans Cœur.  
**_

Romy se tut, la musique s'éteignit. Les clients applaudirent de bon cœur, émus sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer. Des applaudissements qui se transformèrent bientôt en véritables ovations, puis en pluie de pièces qui tintèrent aux pieds de Romy, ravie.

Cutler sursauta, arraché à sa rêverie, puis applaudit aussi, bien qu'avec un peu de retard. Et si l'on en jugeait la rougeur de ses joues, la rêverie en question ne devait pas être très orthodoxe…

Le patron jeta un coup d'œil au Lord et à la jeune fille de derrière son comptoir. Ces deux là avaient un regard qui ne trompait pas… Il eut un sourire édenté. En-dehors du fait que Romy et ses chansons lui rapportaient un paquet d'argent, il avait développé une véritable affection pour la jeune fille et avait envie de l'aider à vaincre sa timidité. Et puis après tout, il avait déjà ramassé beaucoup de pièces pour aujourd'hui…

« -- Aller, bande d'ivrognes ! Hurla-t-il soudain en faisant sursauter chacun. Sortez d'ici, on ferme ! »

Il y eut quelques grognements, mais la mauvaise humeur évidente, bien que feinte du tavernier décida les buveurs à sortir. Etrangement, il ne prêta aucune attention à Cutler, même lorsqu'il devint évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller…

Même si il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, ce dernier était terrorisé. Ses jambes flageolaient et _il ne savait absolument pas quel comportement adopter !_ Que devait-il faire au juste ? On lui avait appris qu'en société, c'était à l'homme de faire les premiers pas vers la demoiselle, sans toutefois se montrer trop cavalier… Oui, mais on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il tremblerait autant et surtout que la demoiselle aurait de si jolis yeux…

Romy rangeait les chaises tout en observant Cutler du coin de l'œil, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle devait s'accrocher au bois pour ne pas faire tomber le siège. _Elle ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter ! _On lui avait appris que les femmes étaient censées rougir dès qu'un homme leur adressait la parole, rire niaisement et surtout ne pas faire le premier pas… Mais elle avait toujours détesté ces idées préconçues sur l'amour, tout comme sa mère. Et surtout, ni sa mère ni personne d'autre ne l'avait prévenue que son cœur battrait aussi fort….

_« -- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? _Paniqua Cutler_. Nom d'un chien, qu'est ce que je fais, maintenant ?_

_-- Tu bouges tes grosses fesses et tu t'avances vers elle, triple crétin ! _Lui hurla son cerveau.

_-- Mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?_

_-- Non d'un chien, tu es Lord Cutler Beckett, la terreur de tous les pirates des Caraïbes, tu trouveras bien quelque chose à lui dire ! Reste droit ! Ne tremble pas. Va la voir ! Avance, nom de Dieu ! »_

Finalement, le triple crétin trouva le courage de marcher vers Romy, non sans avoir auparavant longuement bataillé avec lui-même.

La jeune fille le regarda arriver avec un ravissement qui égalait sa terreur. Il s'avançait négligemment, pas nerveux pour un sou, son regard calme fixé sur elle. _Lui, il n'a pas peur, au moins !_ Se dit-elle en reposant sa chaise.

« -- Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Commença-t-il.

-- Bonsoir Milord. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassé, puis Cutler poursuivit :

« -- Très jolie chanson. Très romantique. », Railla-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

L'ironie, c'était sa manière à lui de dissimuler ses sentiments lorsqu'ils le gênaient trop. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il avait en face de lui un adversaire de talent…

« -- Merci, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. J'avais cru que vous appréciez… »

Il eut un petit rire et le silence revint. Romy sentait que son sang lui bourdonnait aux tempes et chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire. Une idée, n'importe laquelle ! Supplia-t-elle en son fort intérieur, une idée, s'il te plais, espèce de cerveau débile !

Fort heureusement, le cerveau débile eut une illumination :

_« -- C'est la musique qui vous a rapproché, parles-lui de musique ! »_

« -- Vous… Balbutia-t-elle maladroitement, Vous savez jouer ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le piano du menton.

Elle s'empourpra violemment et baissa les yeux, penaude. « Espèce d'idiote ! » se morigéna-t-elle, ne se doutant pas un instant du soulagement de son interlocuteur qu'elle ait trouvé de quoi relancer la conversation.

« -- Un peu, poursuivit-il d'un ton égal. Mais ça fait de nombreuses années que je n'ai pas essayé…

-- Trop de travail ? » Interrogea Romy, l'air de rien.

Il eut un sourire amer.

« -- Oui, soupira-t-il. Trop de travail. »

Pour éviter d'autres questions, il feignit de s'intéresser à l'instrument. Il était très vieux, rendu bancal par un pied plus grand que l'autre, ses touches d'ivoire brunies par le temps et l'usage. Il les effleura avec précautions, fredonnant l'air de « Milord » en tâchant de prendre une attitude dégagée.

« -- Et vous ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu plus détendu.

Romy secoua la tête.

« -- Mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de me payer des cours. Mais ma mère m'a appris à jouer du violon, reprit-elle avec un sourire de fierté. Elle était professeur de musique… »

Il en eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'un très vieux souvenir remontait du fond de sa mémoire… Il le chassa en secouant la tête, puis demanda, l'air de rien :

« -- Vous en avez un ici ? »

Elle hocha la tête, un peu intriguée.

« -- Oui. Dans ma chambre. »

Elle s'empourpra de nouveau en comprenant trop tard ce que sa réponse pouvait sous-entendre. Décidément elle devait ressembler à un phare ! Elle était sûre que les bateaux pouvaient voir d'ici la lumière qu'elle émettait…

« -- A l'étage ? »

Elle sursauta. Il avait posé sa question d'un air dégagé, mais elle sentait une certaine tension dans sa voix…

« -- Oui, à l'étage…

-- Vous me joueriez un morceau ?

-- Je… Bafouilla Romy, Je… Oui, bien sûr ! »

A sa grande surprise, il lui tendit le bras, le même sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« -- Si mademoiselle veut bien s'en donner la peine… »

Elle le fixa quelques instants, surprise, puis posa la main sur le poing qu'il lui tendait avant de commencer à gravir l'escalier.

C'était à peine un effleurement, et pourtant il sentait son cœur battre à grands coups sourds. Plus rien n'existait à présent pour lui que cette main chaude posée sur la sienne, la présence de Romy à ses côtés…

« -- Oups ! » Glapit la jeune femme en se prenant les pieds dans le bas de sa robe, gâchant quelque peu le romantisme de l'instant…

Elle s'affala brusquement et Cutler, dans sa grande galanterie, n'eut d'autre choix que de la rattraper par la taille… Puis, comme il avait peur de lâcher la demoiselle, il ne se gêna pas pour la serrer un peu plus fort…

« -- Je suis vraiment désolée », balbutia Romy en rougissant une fois de plus.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, tâchant de ne pas croiser le regard du Lord. Puis elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'invita à rentrer, cherchant du regard la boite qui contenait le violon.

Cutler resta quelques instants sur le seuil de la porte, les bras ballants, sans savoir comment agir. Il eut un sourire en entendant Romy râler en essayant d'enlever la monumentale couche de poussière qui s'étalait sur l'instrument.

« -- Nom d'un chien de nom d'un chien ! Mais tu vas partir, oui ? »

Elle sembla soudain se rappeler la présence de l'homme sur le pas de sa porte et toussota, gênée.

« -- Vous... Vous devriez entrer... Ne restez pas là... Asseyez-vous ! » Lui dit-elle en tirant sa chaise de derrière sa table.

Elle l'épousseta également, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait le ménage dans la matinée. Puis elle alla s'assoire sur son lit et accorda l'instrument d'une main un peu tremblante. Le Lord s'installa précautionneusement sur le siège, comme s'il risquait de s'écrouler sous son poids.

Il se sentait stupide et ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Craignant peut-être qu'elles échappent à son contrôle et se mettent à faire des bêtises, il se contenta de les croiser sur ses genoux. Il entendit Romy pester encore une ou deux fois, puis elle commença à jouer, le visage en partie caché par ses cheveux.

Il retint son souffle tout le long de la mélodie que Romy accompagnait par instants de sa voix. C'était l'histoire tragique d'un homme qui confiait ses peines à la mer, une complainte d'une tristesse à fendre le cœur et qui évoquait les sanglots d'une personne désespérée…

Lorsque la musique s'éteignit, il sentit ses yeux picoter. Le visage ainsi dissimulé par ses cheveux, Romy lui faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre… Doucement, respectueusement, il prit à son tour l'instrument. La jeune fille le laissa faire sans un mot, se contentant de s'asseoir en tailleur pour mieux écouter.

Machinalement, comme s'il retrouvait un geste familier, il cala l'instrument sous son menton et laissa l'archer jouer sur les cordes tout en fredonnant :

_**Appena io la vidi,**_

_**Io conobbi i guai che mi aspettarono,**_

_**Lei faceva non mi deluso,**_

_**Lei ebbe bisogno che io l'ho,**_

_**Anche se per che il cielo,**_

_**O l'inferno mi ingoiò…**_

_**Lei è bella come,**_

_**Una**__** principessa di sangue,**_

_**Di quelli che ritornano**_

_**Un uomo debole e languente…**_

_**Ho la febbre nell'anima,**_

_**Questa ragazza lo scaldo anime,**_

_**Come adolescente,**_

_**Io vado fuori delle rotaie, il mio dio!**_

_**Années 1680.**_

_« -- Cutler, par pitié, tu m'écorche les oreilles ! »_

_Le jeune garçon reposa le violon avec une mine boudeuse qui acheva d'exaspérer son professeur. Celle-ci lui reprit l'instrument en soupirant, puis frotta son archet aux cordes avec vigueur._

_« -- C'est ICI que tu dois positionner tes doigts… Tu m'écoutes ? »_

_Le petit garçon grommela :_

_« -- Oui, j'écoute, j'écoute… »_

_La jeune femme soupira._

_« -- Quelques fois, je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès rien que pour m'entendre te rejouer le morceau… »_

_Le petit garçon eut une mine angélique qui ne trompa pas la jeune italienne. Celle-ci commença à s'agiter tout en menaçant son élève avec son archet._

_« -- C'est pas Dieu possible d'avoir une intelligence pareille et de faire autant de fausses notes !_ Il mio Dio_, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un élève pareil ! »_

_Cutler la regardait s'énerver de plus en plus, ses cheveux noirs volant en tous sens et ses beaux yeux violets montrant toute son exaspération. Finalement, il lui dit les mots magiques, ceux qui la calmaient à tous les coups et l'amenaient invariablement à rejouer ses mélodies favorites._

_« -- Mais ça plait au bébé, non ? »_

_La jeune femme s'adoucit instantanément et passa une main tendre sur son ventre arrondi. _

_« -- _Madre mia_ ! Ca c'est sûr ! __Dès que je joue, il se met à faire des galipettes ! Tiens, regardes… »_

_Elle prit la main d'un Cutler déconcerté, puis la posa sur son ventre avant de se mettre à jouer. Immédiatement, il sentit des mouvements sous sa paume. Fasciné, il resta longtemps dans cette position, alors même que la jeune femme achevait sa chanson :_

_**Ho la febbre nell'anima,**_

_**Questa ragazza lo scaldo anime,**_

_**Come adolescente,**_

_**Io vado fuori delle rotaie, il mio dio !**_

_La future maman reposa ensuite son violon et regarda un moment encore le jeune garçon immobile. _

_« -- Il t'aime bien, constata la jeune femme. Il a mit sa tête contre ta main. Il… Ou elle, qui sait ! » Reprit-elle avec un sourire malicieux._

_Cutler eut un petit rire gêné, puis retira sa main._

_« -- Comment vous allez l'appeler ?_

_-- Si c'est un garçon, Adriano._

_-- Et… Si c'est une fille ?_

_-- Romy. »_

_Il y eut un long silence, comme si le Temps retenait son souffle. Après tout, c'était peut-être le cas, qui sait ?_

_Le petit garçon répéta doucement le prénom, savourant la manière dont il roulait sur sa langue._

_«-- Romy… »_

_Comme quoi, le Destin a le sens de l'humour…_

_**Ho la febbre nell'anima,**_

_**Questa ragazza lo scaldo anime,**_

_**Come adolescente,**_

_**Io vado fuori delle rotaie, il mio dio!**_

Cutler acheva le morceau, les mains un peu tremblantes. Il posa soigneusement le violon sur ses genoux, pour ne pas risquer de l'abîmer. Romy ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé pour mieux écouter.

« -- C'est bizarre… Murmura-t-elle en se relevant. C'est comme si j'avais déjà entendu cette musique… Il y a très très longtemps… Presque dans une autre vie… »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un sourire.

« -- Peut-être est-ce vraiment le cas… »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, bien plus détendue que lorsqu'il était rentré dans sa chambre. Elle se leva de son lit et lui reprit l'instrument des mains avec douceur, avant de le reposer dans son emballage protecteur. Elle en profita pour laisser sa main effleurer la sienne et réussit même à murmurer, la gorge enrouée :

« -- Merci… »

Surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« -- Merci ? »

Tous deux eurent un nouveau sourire en constatant qu'ils ne faisaient que répéter leur toute première conversation, même si les rôles étaient inversés.

« -- Merci pour… La chanson… Souffla Romy.

-- De rien, répondit-il en riant, Ca aurait pu être mon métier… Si le monde avait été autrement… » Murmura-t-il d'un air amer.

Romy détourna les yeux, gênée de nouveau. Elle fronça soudain les sourcils en constatant qu'il manquait quelque chose sur son lit…

Cutler la regarda avec surprise se mettre à enlever précipitamment ses couvertures et à faire voler ses oreillers en tous sens. Elle se mit même à se parler à elle-même, oubliant un instant qu'il était juste derrière elle.

« -- Nom d'un chien ! Jura-t-elle en se penchant pour regarder sous son lit, Emmy !

-- Emmy ? Emmy qui ? » Interrogea-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Elle se retourna d'un seul coup, la bouche entrouverte comme si elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence. Puis elle se mit à rougir si fort qu'il se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas exploser.

« -- C'est que… Balbutia-t-elle, Emmy… C'était…Ma poupée mais… Bien sûr… Je ne joue plus avec… C'est juste que… Je ne la trouve plus…Et… »

Plus elle essayait de se dépêtrer de cette situation embarrassante, plus elle s'embourbait, constata Cutler qui sentait monter en lui une irrépressible envie de rire.

« -- Je… Bafouilla-t-elle en perdant tous ses moyens… Je…

-- Ma foi, dit Cutler qui n'arrivait plus à masquer son hilarité, peut-être qu'elle s'est sauvée… »

-- Je… Baragouina Romy, Peut-être qu'elle… Quoi ?? »

Il y eut un silence, puis d'un seul coup, tous deux explosèrent de rire. C'était une hilarité violente et incontrôlable qui les essouffla totalement et les fit glisser à terre en se tenant les côtes durant un long moment.

« -- Ma foi, gloussa Romy en s'essuyant les yeux une fois que la crise se fut un peu calmée, j'avoue que je n'y aurait pas pensé toute seule !

-- Il faudrait placarder des avis de recherche dans toute la ville ! reprit le Lord d'un ton très sérieux.

-- « Emmy, la poupée vengeresse ! » plaisanta Romy en se redressant. Les chasseurs de pirates n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! »

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le Lord se raidit soudain, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle avait abordé un sujet sensible. Il se releva sans mot dire et sans la regarder, et elle en éprouva un brusque pincement au cœur.

« -- Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle doucement, espérant ainsi rattraper sa bévue. Je ne pensais pas que… Que je vous… Enfin… Balbutia-t-elle, Si jamais je vous ai blessé… »

Cutler se retourna vers elle et observa un instant son visage empourpré et ses yeux brillants. A cette vision, il sentit un brusque élan de tendresse le submerger et posa sans réfléchir sa main sur sa joue, avant de la caresser de ses doigts repliés.

« -- Vous ne m'avez pas blessé, mademoiselle. Souffla-t-il doucement. C'est juste moi qui ne suis pas capable de me maîtriser… »

« Dans tous les domaines ! » termina-t-il tristement pour lui-même en voyant l'air abasourdi de la jeune femme.

Il voulut retirer sa main mais elle la retint, à sa grande surprise.

« -- Romy. » Le reprit-elle doucement.

Il y eut un silence, puis il répéta sagement :

« -- Romy. »

Un ange passa.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » Lui cria son cerveau embrumé. « Embrasse-la espèce d'idiot ! »

Il se pencha en avant en retenant son souffle et elle ferma les yeux, le cœur battant. Il dut malheureusement se contenter de frôler ses lèvres, car à cet instant le patron déboula dans la chambrette, essoufflé et visiblement en rogne.

« -- Romy, vient m'aider tout de suite ! Y'a un ivrogne qui s'est endormi à une table et y' veut pas dégager ! Oups ! s'exclama-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il dérangeait, Désolé ! »

Il s'éclipsa rapidement, le visage d'un rouge soutenu. Mais la magie de l'instant était brisée et Cutler s'écarta en se raclant la gorge.

Romy détourna les yeux, entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt pour se donner une contenance.

« -- Bon… Souffla-t-elle timidement, Il… Il faut que j'y aille alors… Au revoir… Milord… »

Elle s'éloigna lentement, sous les yeux effarés de Cutler qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire pour la retenir, un prétexte, n'importe quoi…

« -- Mademois… Euh… Romy ! »

La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela.

« -- Il se trouve…Commença Cutler avec prudence, Il se trouve qu'en jouant tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu compte que… Ce n'était pas tout à fait… Enfin… Que j'avais un peu perdu la main… Donc je me demandais si… Si vous vouliez bien… Me donner quelques leçons, peut-être ? »

Voilà, c'était dit. Quelques malheureuses phrases qui l'avaient épuisé autant que si il avait couru un marathon. Cependant, la récompense était à la hauteur…

« -- OUI ! s'écria la jeune femme, ravie. Enfin je veux dire… Pourquoi pas… »

Il soupira, soulagé et euphorique.

« -- En échange je pourrais peut-être vous donner des leçons moi aussi… Des leçons de piano, seulement… »

Romy lui sourit, un sourire qui lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

« -- Ca me ferait très plaisir. »

-- De... Demain soir ?

-- Pourquoi pas ? fit Romy en souriant de nouveau.

Il y eut un autre silence, mais cette fois léger comme une bulle de savon.

« -- Bon ben… murmura finalement Romy.

-- Au…Au revoir, termina Cutler »

Il se retourna, sortit de la chambre et s'engagea dans l'escalier, ses talons claquant bruyamment sur le bois vermoulu. Cependant, il se retourna avant de partir et cria à Romy, les yeux rieurs :

« -- Je placarderais des avis de recherche dès demain ! Emmy finira bien par se montrer… »

Elle éclata de rire et le regarda disparaître doucement dans la nuit, le cœur en fête.

Elle ne prêta par la suite plus aucune attention à la disparition de la poupée, ni au coup d'œil étrangement satisfait de son voisin à travers son rideau troué.

Ce qu'on peut être bête, quand on est amoureux…

* * *

Le capitaine de la _Marchioness _s'épongea le front en soufflant comme un bœuf. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud pour un mois de Janvier ! Il écouta avec inquiétude un grondement de tonnerre rouler dans le lointain et vit un éclair briller au-dessus des eux trop calmes. Ca, ce n'était pas normal… Pas normal du tout…

Espérant peut-être laisser son inquiétude sur place, il se dirigea vers la cabine d'un de ses passagers et toqua à la porte.

« -- Oui ? »

Il frissonna. Il oubliait toujours combien sa voix était froide. C'était une voix implacable et sans pitié, une voix faite pour commander. Une voix cruelle…

« -- Nous allons bientôt arriver à port-Royal. »

Il entendit un ricanement glacial qui acheva de lui donner des sueurs froides. A la réflexion, peut-être aurait-il dû rester sur le pont…

« -- Parfait ! Cracha la voix. J'ai hâte d'arriver et de donner à ce _marchand d'épices _la leçon qu'il mérite… »

Le capitaine se hâta de remonter l'escalier et retrouva avec soulagement l'air lourd des Caraïbes. Il tira une flasque de sa poche et but son contenu, les mains tremblantes.

Non, décidément, il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Lord Cutler Beckett…

* * *

Quelques clins d'œil :

- « _A l'enseigne de la fille sans cœur_ » (écrite par Jean Villard)

- La _« Marchioness » _signifie_ « La Marquise » _en anglais_._

- La Compagnie des Indes Orientales vend des épices (pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur le terme « marchand d'épices ».)

- La chanson en italien est en fait « _La fièvre dans le sang_ » de Alain Chamfort traduite par les bons soins de Voila.fr (Elle n'est sans doute pas parfaite mais je n'ai pas pris de cours d'italiens et personne ne pouvait m'aider…)

* * *

_**Encore merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !**_

_**Mauguine.**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : C'est de bonne guerre !

**__**

L'auteure entre sur la pointe des pieds, cachée derrière la plante verte de Jack. Mais la supercherie ne fonctionne pas et elle se retrouve jetée à terre par la force du cri des lecteurs indignés :

**_"-- EN RETARD !!"_**

**_Ouiiiiiii... Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée !! (Se prosterne devant ses lecteurs adorés). J'étais partie en vacances !Pour me faire pardonner, voici un loooooog chapitre ! Encore merci à vous tous et vous toutes qui suivez cette histoire, je vous z'aime (avec plein de "z" !!)!! Et j'espère bien pouvoir continuer à boire le thé avec Cutlerichounet (qui déteste ce surnom !), lol !_**

**_Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fait pas d'argent avec cette histoire et patati et patata... Qui lit encore les copright sur ce site ??_**

* * *

Chapitre 4

« C'est de bonne guerre ! »

* * *

**25 Décembre 1722**

_9 Heures 15_

Ava se regardait dans le miroir accroché au mur de sa chambre, juchée sur un petit tabouret de bois à l'équilibre instable. Elle se détaillait consciencieusement, son visage à quelques centimètres de la glace, ses sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Le nez, la bouche, le front, le menton… Elle ressemblait vraiment trait pour trait à Romy. Même la disposition de ses tâches de rousseur était identique à celle de sa mère. Elle fit une grimace pour déformer ses traits, puis un sourire qui les ramena à la normale.

Elle se masqua ensuite le visage avec un foulard qui traînait sur le lit, ne laissant qu'un mince interstice pour lui permettre d'observer uniquement ses iris. C'étaient de beaux yeux, gris avec une touche de bleu, des yeux d'orage. Depuis toujours elle les trouvait chargés d'étrangeté, porteurs, peut-être, d'un secret mystérieux…

_« -- Elle a tes yeux… »_ Avait dit Romy à l'homme aux talons. Ava se demandait ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de sa fille. Joie, mélancolie, tristesse, regrets ?

Elle frissonna. Son visage ainsi dissimulé, elle avait l'impression d'être espionnée par une personne étrangère, quelqu'un qui ne vivait pas vraiment là, dans la plus petite maison du quartier des rossignols, mais dans une demeure luxueuse où il suffisait de demander pour être servi. Un endroit, toutefois, qui sentirait le mystère comme « _La Fille sans Cœur_ » le rhum et la nourriture.

Elle tressaillit de nouveau et rejeta le foulard sur le lit, recouvrant sans le vouloir Emmy, la poupée de chiffon. Elle la dépêtra machinalement du tissu et s'allongea sur le matelas. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, respirant l'odeur familière de sa mère. Une odeur de fleurs, de savon, de propre et…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Les draps étaient imprégnés d'une autre odeur, plus diffuse, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une odeur plus lourde, musquée…Masculine.

« -- Papa… »

Mon père, mon père, mon père…Les mots tournaient dans sa tête sans relâche, comme une interminable litanie. C'était étrange, après avoir passé dix ans seule avec sa mère, de désigner un homme de cette manière. Et c'était encore plus bizarre de penser que cet homme portait perruque et talons…

« -- Tu le crois, toi ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix à Emmy, la tendant devant elle à bout de bras.

La poupée se contenta de lui répondre avec son éternel sourire cousu de fils noirs…

_

* * *

_

10 Heures 02.

« -- Ava ! Comment vas-tu, ma belle ? Mais c'est que tu as sacrément grandi ! »

La petite fille éclata de rire, bien qu'a moitié étouffée par l'étreinte de Janette. Malgré ses dix ans, elle la traitait toujours comme si elle n'en avait que trois… Romy s'esclaffa également et s'empressa de délivrer sa fille des bras épais de sa meilleure amie.

« -- Elle va cesser de grandir si tu la compresse comme ça ! Râla la jeune femme. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas bien haute… »

Ava se figea. Cette remarque était récurrente entre la mère et la fille, le plus souvent dite sur un ton complice, où une oreille attentive pouvait aussi déceler une grande tendresse et une profonde fierté. C'était seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle en comprenait la raison…

_« -- Elle est si petite…_

_-- Je croyais que tu trouvais qu'elle ne te ressemblait pas… » _

La voix amicale de Janette coupa court à ses souvenirs.

« -- Alors, qu'as-tu reçu pour Noël, Ava ? A moins, reprit-elle en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue, que tu n'ais pas été sage et que le Père Noël ne soit pas venu chez toi… »

La fillette soupira, moitié amusée, moitié exaspérée.

« -- Je suis grande, maintenant ! Protesta-t-elle avec une mine boudeuse. Ca fait déjà longtemps que je ne crois plus au Père Noël… »

Janette éclata de rire.

« -- C'est vrai, j'oublie toujours que tu as dix ans à présent… J'ai toujours l'impression de te revoir bébé, à l'époque où tu commençais à peine à marcher… »

Romy et Ava levèrent toutes deux les yeux au ciel dans un même mouvement agacé. Pour couper court aux « souvenirs du bon vieux temps » que Janette ne manquerait pas de se remémorer d'un ton empreint de nostalgie, la mère s'exclama en portant une main à son front :

« -- Mais j'y pense, je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau ! »

Elle fourra le paquet dans les bras de sa fille, au grand soulagement de celle-ci qui ne voulait pas s'entendre répéter une énième fois comment elle galopait à quatre pattes dans toute la maison.

Ava tâta un peu l'emballage, cherchant à deviner son contenu grâce à son toucher. Plus encore peut-être que le cadeau lui-même, elle aimait sentir le papier coloré se froisser sous ses doigts et se déchirer sous l'effet de l'impatience. Finalement elle l'ouvrit en retenant son souffle.

C'était un livre épais à la couverture de carton, sur laquelle figurait l'image d'un navire pris dans une tempête. Le dessin était très précis, et l'on pouvait voir les déchirures des voiles qui s'agrandissaient sous la violence du vent, l'écume qui recouvrait la crête des vagues et même distinguer les silhouettes affairées de l'équipage sur le pont.

Elle déchiffra le titre sans difficulté, à la grande fierté de Romy. Les leçons quotidiennes avaient porté leurs fruits : elle lisait couramment du haut de ses dix ans…

« -- Histoire générale des plus fameux pirates, par_ Daniel Defoe_ » lut-elle.

Janette, qui s'était assise à la table de la cuisine, eut une petite grimace.

« -- Ce n'est peut-être pas… Le genre de lecture approprié pour une enfant de dix ans… Qui plus est une fille ! » Commença la grosse femme.

Romy fixa sur elle un regard impénétrable.

« -- Et moi qui suis sa mère, je dis que c'est approprié » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle eut un sourire en constatant que sa fille tournait déjà les pages de l'ouvrage, l'air fascinée.

« -- Très approprié… » Continua-t-elle à voix plus basse.

Ava eut un frisson. Quelque chose dans son ton lui disait que son choix était mûrement réfléchi et en révélait sûrement long sur les secrets de sa mère…

Elle lui sourit et planta un baiser sur sa joue en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.

« -- Merci Maman ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! » Affirma-t-elle avec sincérité.

Romy eut un sourire soulagé, ce qui n'empêcha pas Janette de protester à nouveau :

« -- Il n'empêche, tu aurais pu lui offrir… Je ne sais pas moi… Une poupée… Un livre de contes…

« -- J'ai déjà Emmy comme poupée ! Riposta la fillette en plaquant le vieux jouet contre son cœur. Et j'ai déjà lu les Contes de Grimm une bonne centaine de fois au moins… »

Janette resta bouche bée un bon moment, cherchant sans doute quelque chose à répliquer. Ne trouvant rien, elle se contenta de soupirer et lui tendit un autre paquet :

« -- Tiens, voici mon cadeau, espèce de petite mule ! »

Ava éclata de rire, s'en empara et l'ouvrit. C'était un bonnet de laine de couleur rouge, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler.

« -- Ta mère m'a raconté que tu avais toujours particulièrement apprécié l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge… » La taquina-t-elle.

Ava se retourna vers Romy, qui lui sourit d'un air angélique avant de lui donner un nouveau cadeau.

« -- C'est celui de Jonas, annonça-t-elle. Il l'a envoyé par courrier… »

Ava n'avait rencontré que deux fois l'habile acrobate devenu par la suite flibustier, deux fois qui lui avaient pourtant laissé une très forte impression. Il était maigre et très grand, et s'amusait à lui faire peur en la faisant sauter sur ses épaules. La seconde fois il l'avait amadouée en jonglant habilement avec une douzaine de balles colorées, puis en « transformant » l'une d'elle en abricot. Depuis la fillette raffolait de ce fruit au même titre que le thé, son péché mignon.

Le paquet était à l'image de celui qui l'avait confectionné, coloré, farfelu et enveloppé de dizaines de rubans dorés. Elle le défit avec soin pour ne pas l'abîmer et pouvoir le conserver. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit juste en dessous… Un nouveau paquet aux dimensions plus petites. Ce drôle de manège se poursuivit durant un moment, la taille du cadeau diminuant sans cesse sous les rires de Janette et Romy.

Lorsque Ava eut déchiré le dernier, elle fit tourner l'objet entre ses doigts, ne sachant quoi en penser. Il ressemblait un peu à une boussole, usée et ternie par de longues journées en mer, son boîtier patiné par les mains qui l'avaient si souvent ouvert pour le consulter…

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour demander de quoi il s'agissait, lorsque sa mère éclata de rire sous l'œil offusqué de Janette.

« -- Un compas ! s'exclama celle-ci en manquant de s'étouffer. Il t'a offert un compas, le bougre !

-- Ce n'est pas un bonnet de laine que tu aurais dû lui fabriquer, mais un tricorne ! Plaisanta Romy qui riait toujours. Tu vas pouvoir épater tes amis, ma chérie…

-- Comment ça ? S'étrangla Janette qui ne put toutefois s'empêcher de pouffer, gagnée par le fou rire de son amie. Tu veux dire qu'ils jouent aux pirates ?

-- Pas aux pirates ! Rétorqua Ava en faisant de nouveau tourner l'instrument nautique entre ses doigts. Aux corsaires ! Nous ne pactisons pas avec les pirates, nous les emprisonnons ! »

Elle observa les deux femmes devant elle et nota une grande différence dans leurs réactions. Alors que Janette s'était mise à rire de bon cœur, Romy s'était figée, les mains crispées sur sa robe, les yeux fixés sur sa fille. Finalement elle se leva et alla chercher quelque chose au fond de la cuisine, d'un pas si lent et grave que Janette s'arrêta de rire.

Lorsqu'elle revint devant Ava, elle tenait non pas un nouvel emballage de papier, mais une petite boite en acajou et dont le couvercle était maintenu par un ruban de satin. Elle la tendit à sa fille d'une main tremblante et murmura d'une voix un peu rauque :

« -- Le père Noël… T'a apporté un dernier cadeau. »

La petite fille le prit et défit précautionneusement le ruban soyeux, comme hypnotisée. Elle souleva lentement le couvercle, retenant son souffle et se demandant si elle n'allait pas être déçue.

Elle ne le fut pas.

Dans la boite, nichés dans un fouillis de dentelles, étaient déposés deux petits souliers vernis, tellement délicats qu'on aurait pu les croire en porcelaine.

Des souliers à talons.

Janette étouffa une exclamation et Romy resta silencieuse, comme pétrifiée. Dans la chaussure droite était glissée une feuille de papier pliée en quatre et recouverte de cette écriture soigneusement calligraphiée qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir si souvent admirée.

_«__ Pour que vous partiez du bon pied dans la vie…_

_Joyeux Noël,_

_«__L'homme aux talon__s__»__»._

Ava leva les yeux vers sa mère qui souriait timidement, ses lèvres tremblotantes soufflant :

« -- J'ai pris tes mesures à partir de tes autres paires… »

Ava ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant que dire. En lui offrant ce cadeau, ses parents la considéraient digne de partager ce secret, ils lui accordaient leur confiance… Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à murmurer d'une voix enrouée :

« -- Tu lui diras… Merci… »

Romy sembla s'apaiser et prit les mains de sa fille entre les siennes, mettant son visage à la hauteur du sien.

« -- Je lui dirais… »

Il y eut un silence, finalement rompu par un raclement de gorge de Janette.

« -- Bon, cette dinde grillée… On la mange ou pas ? »

_

* * *

_

13 Heures 00.

« -- Je peux aller jouer maintenant, Maman ? Dis, je peux y aller ? Steuplais, steuplais, steuplais ! »

Ava trépignait littéralement sur sa chaise tandis que Janette terminait d'engloutir le reste du repas de Noël.

« -- Un peu de patience, jeune fille ! La réprimanda la grosse femme. Crois bien que _DE MON TEMPS_, mes parents n'auraient jamais toléré un tel comportement ! Ils m'auraient giflée et envoyée dans ma chambre pendant trois jours ! Puis ils m'auraient privée de dîner et…

-- Nous ne sommes pas _DE TON TEMPS_ ! Riposta Romy en reposant bruyamment sa fourchette. Je ne vais certainement pas gifler Ava parce qu'elle ne a marre de te voir t'empiffrer depuis au moins une heure ! Tu peux aller jouer ! Dit-elle à sa fille alors que Janette piquait un fard.

« -- OUI ! » s'écria la fillette ravie en bondissant de sa chaise, faisant claquer ses talons sur le plancher.

Elle freina un moment son élan pour mieux entendre le bruit de ses souliers, puis attrapa son bonnet rouge et l'enfonça sur ses boucles folles avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Janette soupira :

« -- Et où est-ce quelle va, tu peux me le dire ? Jouer aux pirates avec ses copains ? »

Sans attendre la réponse elle demanda, soudain inquiète :

« -- Tu les connaît ces gamins au moins ? Ils sont bien gentils j'espère ? »

Romy éclata de rire :

« -- Ne t'en fais donc pas, ils sont très sympathiques… Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec des étincelles de malice dans les yeux, Ava a un garde du corps personnel…

--Tiens donc ! Elle n'a pas onze ans et commence déjà à attiser les ardeurs, plaisanta Janette. On dirait bien que telle mère, telle fille… »

_

* * *

_

13 Heures 06.

Ava courait en louvoyant entre les passants, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres et les joues rosies par l'effort. Elle se délectait du bruit sec de sa course, du vent frais qui lui caressait le visage et du parfum salé des embruns qu'elle commençait à deviner au loin…

Elle gardait une main dans sa poche, caressant du bout des doigts le compas qui venait de si loin. Elle se demandait d'où exactement… De la Jamaïque ? De Kingston ? De Tortuga ? Son imagination s'emballait, évoquant des images de rhum, d'épices et de sable chaud, de bateaux pris dans une tempête comme celui de la couverture de son livre…

Elle avait hâte de montrer l'instrument à ses amis…

Ils se retrouvaient habituellement près des docks, s'amusant généralement à inventer des histoires fabuleuses aux bateaux qui venaient de rentrer au port. Une fois, pour tromper leur ennui, ils étaient montés à bord d'un navire de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales, le _Red Arrow_.

Ils en avaient été chassés par un officier très agacé qui leur avait rit au nez lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de se trouver une excuse crédible.

« -- Mais bien sûr ! Avait-il raillé alors qu'ils prétendaient avoir été poursuivis par un homme à l'air menaçant. Ne vous en faites surtout pas, avait-il poursuivi, il est tombé à l'eau et a été dévoré par les sirènes ! Il ne vous importunera plus ! Aller, filez d'ici ! »

Ava lui avait jeté son regard le plus noir et le soldat Gillette était retourné sur le _Red Arrow_ en déglutissant nerveusement. C'était fou comme l'attitude de cette gamine pouvait lui rappeler celle de Lord Beckett lorsqu'il le réprimandait…

La fillette et ses amis étaient repartis d'un pas traînant, un air piteux affiché sur leur visage. Leur comportement leur avait valu les moqueries des pêcheurs crasseux à qui ils avaient l'habitude de lancer des sarcasmes. C'était une guerre sans merci à coups de railleries qu'ils se livraient chaque jour, mais cette fois ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de répliquer, se contentant d'encaisser les remarques ironiques.

« -- Alors ? Etes-vous allés dans les îles, mes gaillards ? Avait hurlé un marin en se tapant sur les cuisses. Avez-vous fait face au terrible Barbe-Noire ? Peut-être même avez-vous rencontré Jack Sparrow !

-- Mais non ! Avait rétorqué un de ses compagnons, ils ont fait la route sur le Hollandais Volant ! »

Ils s'étaient rendus tous les cinq chez Ava, cherchant du réconfort près de Romy qui avait éclaté de rire devant leur air penaud et leur avait raconté la terrifiante histoire de Davy Jones…

Ses amis.

Cinq gamins comme elle en manque d'une présence paternelle et qui partageaient son amour pour l'océan et sa passion pour les histoires de pirates. Une petite bande qui s'était formée peu à peu, chacun attiré par les autres.

Elle avait rencontré James en premier.

**

* * *

**

16 Juin 1720.

_18 Heures 30._

_C'était une fin de journée chaude et ensoleillée. Ava avait mis une robe blanche et bleue à manches courtes pour ne pas être en sueur. Elle avait les cheveux nattés et se baladait au sommet d'une falaise surplombant l'océan, cherchant la fraîcheur de l'air marin. L'herbe était haute et lorsque le vent soufflait, elle formait des vagues vertes en ondulant…_

_C'est alors qu'elle entendit chanter._

_**« -- Yo ho, yo ho**_

_**Nous sommes les pirates, les forbans… »**_

_Elle s'arrêta un instant de marcher pour écouter, profitant pleinement de son ouïe exceptionnelle. Puis elle monta en haut du talus qui l'empêchait de voir le chanteur. Celui-ci était debout juste au bord de la falaise, petite silhouette solitaire qui semblait attendre quelqu'un…_

_**« -- On pille, on ravage, on tue…**_

_**Trinquons, mes jolies, yo ho ! »**_

_C'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il souriait d'un air mélancolique, maintenant d'une main son tricorne qui menaçait de lui être arraché par les bourrasques de vent. Elle s'approcha de lui sans qu'il daigne se retourner. Elle prit alors simplement place à son côté, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours._

_Ils restèrent un moment debout sans bouger, respirant à pleins poumons l'air marin et regardant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Finalement elle demanda :_

_« -- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-- Je regarde la mer, répondit-il simplement._

_-- Pourquoi ?_

_-- J'attends._

_-- Tu attends qui ?_

_-- Mon père._

_-- C'est un marin ?_

_-- Un capitaine !_

_-- Wow ! De quel navire ? »_

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange, il marqua une hésitation. Finalement il ne répondit pas et resta silencieux. Elle respecta son choix et lui posa une autre question pour changer de sujet :_

_« -- Comment tu t'appelles ? _

_-- James Turner._

_-- C'est le prénom de ton père ?_

_-- Non. C'est celui de l'ancien fiancé de ma mère. Elle m'a raconté qu'il était mort pour la sauver._

_-- Elle a eu plein d'amoureux, ta mère », le taquina-t-elle._

_Mais il le prit mal et se retourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux étincelant de fureur._

_« -- N'insultes pas ma mère !_

_-- Je ne l'insulte pas ! Protesta-t-elle. Comment je pourrais, moi qui ne connais même pas le nom de mon père… »_

_Il se radoucit._

_« -- Je suis désolé. Je pensais que… Non, rien. Excuses-moi._

_-- Pas grave, mentit-elle en tâchant d'ignorer ses yeux qui picotaient. Tu connais d'autres chansons de marins ?_

_Il y eut un silence, puis il entonna un nouveau chant d'une voix plus basse, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un._

_**« Le roi et ses pairs**_

_**Ont enfermé la reine**_

_**A bord d'un bateau de plomb.**_

_**Nous naviguons**_

_**Et par ses pouvoirs**_

_**Moi et mes frères voguerons… »**_

_Une fois le sea shanty terminé, elle frissonna._

_« -- C'est beau, dit-elle simplement. Beau et très triste. Effrayant, aussi. On dirait un cri de désespoir, une complainte…_

_-- C'est un chant de révolte, lui répondit-il. Les pirates le psalmodiaient sur l'échafaud lorsqu'ils étaient condamnés à la peine de mort du temps de Lord Beckett. »_

_Elle frissonna de nouveau en entendant le nom honni par tous._

_« -- Je croyais qu'il était toujours au pouvoir ?_

_-- Il l'est. Mais sa folie des grandeurs s'est un peu calmée il y a environ huit ans. Des rumeurs sont parvenues aux oreilles du roi qui a envoyé quelqu'un voir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'est modéré mais il guette dans l'ombre… Il attend l'instant propice… »_

_Elle tressaillit et attribua cela à la fraîcheur du soir qui s'installait. Percevant cet infime tremblement, James chanta d'une voix plus joyeuse et plus forte :_

_**« -- Quinze hommes sur le coffre du mort**_

_**Le diable et la boisson**_

_**On emporté tous les autres… »**_

_Comme elle connaissait aussi le texte, elle reprit avec lui :_

_**« -- Yo ho, yo ho…**_

_**Et une bouteille de rhum ! »**_

C'est comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Comme quoi, les enfants ne répètent pas toujours les erreurs de leurs parents…

Ils avaient ensuite croisé le chemin de Jason. En fait, c'était plutôt lui qui avait croisé le leur…

**

* * *

**

4 Octobre 1720

_12 Heures 03._

_C'était un jour de marché. Ava et James déambulaient entre les étals, rêvant à voix haute sur les produits qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter. Soudain, des cris stridents retentirent. Ils sentirent tous deux un mouvement dans la foule : les gens s'écartaient au passage de deux individus._

_« -- Au voleur ! S'égosillait le premier, un marchand ventru et en sueur. AU VOLEUR ! »_

_Puis ils aperçurent le « malfaiteur », un garçon de huit ou neuf ans qui courait à toute vitesse en zigzaguant entre les badauds, les bras chargés de fruits divers. Il passa près d'eux en coup de vent, laissant tomber une pomme et une orange que James s'empressa de glisser sous sa chemise._

_Le commerçant parvint à leur hauteur quelques secondes plus tard et les foudroya du regard par-dessus son énorme moustache. Ava le défia des yeux, les points crispés. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que des mendiants, de la graine de voleur, des bouches supplémentaires à nourrir, elle le voyait bien…_

_« -- Vous l'avez vu ? Leur beugla-t-il au visage, Vous l'avez vu mon_ _voleur ? » _

_Les deux enfants secouèrent la tête pour signifier que non, avec un regard discret en direction de la ruelle où le jeune garçon avait filé. Ils savaient bien combien la misère était grande à Port-Royal, malgré les tentatives pour « civiliser » l'endroit. _

_« -- Il est parti par là ! » Affirma même Ava avec aplomb en désignant la direction opposée à celle que le voleur avait emprunté._

_Le marchand partit immédiatement vers l'endroit qu'indiquait la fillette, soufflant et ahanant à cause de sa grosse bedaine. Quelques secondes plus tard, James et Ava s'enfoncèrent dans la rue à la suite du jeune délinquant._

_Ils le trouvèrent assis sur un muret, des fruits éparpillés tout autour de lui. Il les triait méticuleusement, empilant les pommes à côté de lui et rejetant les autres, les laissant s'écraser sur les pavés. _

_Il en terminait justement une lorsqu'il vit arriver les deux jeunes gens. Il s'accroupit sur le mur en les considérant avec méfiance, débraillé et échevelé, ses yeux plissés les jaugeant sans vergogne. Dans cette posture, il avait l'air d'un chat sauvage._

_Il se détendit lorsque James lui tendit les fruits qu'il avait ramassés. Il jeta immédiatement l'orange par-dessus son épaule, puis considéra la pomme un moment avant de la croquer à pleines dents, laissant le jus couler sur son menton crasseux. Une fois qu'il l'eut terminée, il lança le trognon à terre et laissa pendre ses pieds par-dessus le mur, tapant ses talons contre les pierres. Ava en profita pour mieux l'étudier._

_Des yeux curieusement délavés illuminaient son visage crasseux. Ses cheveux étaient probablement châtain clair lorsqu'ils étaient propres et ses vêtements avaient dû être blancs en des temps… Très reculés. Il avait les dents de devant écartées et étrangement blanches pour un garçon aussi sale. « Sûrement grâce aux pommes ! » Supposa Ava._

_Au bout d'un moment, il eut un sourire narquois._

_« -- Vêtements propres, cheveux lisses, dos bien droits… Avait-il énuméré en avançant son menton avec mépris pour les désigner. Des gosses de riches, quoi ! »_

_Il cracha à leurs pieds, les défiants du regard, dans l'attitude de quelqu'un qui veut provoquer une bagarre. Ava, plus propre qu'un chat à pedigree (les chiens ne font pas des chats !) rétorqua du tac au tac :_

_« -- Tu nous traites de « gosses de riches », mais il me semble que tu fais un bel enfant gâté ! »_

_A la fin de sa phrase, elle désigna les fruits jetés au sol d'un geste du menton, imitant son interlocuteur avec ironie._

_Celui-ci glissa lentement du muret et la fixa de ses yeux clairs, sans ciller. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas détourner le regard et il eut un sourire avant de s'adresser à James :_

_« -- C'est ta copine ? »_

_Le ton était moins brutal et agressif, comme si il considérait l'idée qu'ils puissent ne pas être ennemis._

_« -- Non, répondit simplement le jeune garçon._

_-- Je m'appelle Ava Hollander, déclara celle-ci._

_-- James Turner », poursuivit son compagnon._

_Le garçon sourit de nouveau, ses dents blanches illuminant son visage._

_« -- Jason, avait-il simplement dit. J'ai pas de nom de famille. Mon père s'est fait la malle, ricana-t-il. Faut dire que ma mère vivait à Tortuga…_

_-- Bienvenue au club, marmonna sombrement Ava. C'est une épidémie chez les pères, visiblement… »_

_Il eut un petit rire, puis lui tendit une pomme encore intacte. Ensuite, il se tourna vers James, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard._

_« -- Turner, hein ?_

_-- Oui, Turner._

_-- __Comme__ William Turner ?_

_-- Ouais. »_

_Il sifflota, ses yeux pleins d'un respect nouveau. Ava fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre cet étrange échange. Finalement, Jason posa son regard sur Ava qui tenait toujours la pomme entre ses mains._

_« -- Tu ne manges pas ? »_

_Elle croqua dans le fruit. Il sourit._

_Ils s'étaient apprivoisés…_

Peter était tombé sur eux.

Littéralement.

**

* * *

**

12 Mai 1721

_14 Heures 30._

_C'était une journée ensoleillée, semblable à celle où Ava et James s'étaient rencontrés, quoique moins étouffante. Les trois amis se baignaient à marée haute, tout près d'une jetée de bois. Les garçons avaient enlevé leurs chemises, ne gardant que leurs pantalons. _

_Ava se moquait de Jason qui boudait. Un peu plus tôt, il l'avait mise au défi de se déshabiller pour venir nager. Elle l'avait foudroyé du regard et ôté sa robe, avant de plonger en sous-vêtements. James, lui, observait en riant aux éclats le jeune garçon vexé d'avoir perdu son pari._

_Au bout d'un moment de jeux d'eau, Ava se mit à faire la planche pour se reposer, fermant les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie par le soleil. Soudain, une masse lourde et hurlante lui tomba sur le ventre, la faisant couler à pic. Le poids de ce qui n'était en fait qu'un garçon grassouillet lui fit recracher tout l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons en une multitude de petites bulles qui crevèrent la surface, alertant ses deux amis._

_Paniquée, elle chercha à toucher le fond du bout de ses pieds afin d'y donner un grand coup qui la propulserait à l'air libre. Mais les gestes saccadés de l'inconnu lui avaient fait perdre tous ses repères et elle commença à étouffer._

_Soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille et elle se sentit remonter. Elle inspira de grandes bouffées d'air frais et recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalé, avec l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle respirait._

_C'était James qui l'avait aidée et qui la conduisit sur la plage en la soutenant, là où se trouvaient déjà Jason et le garçon inconnu. Trempé et glacé par les bourrasques de vent et avec pour seule tenue un caleçon rapiécé, le premier hurlait des injures de toute la force de ses poumons sur le second qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus._

_« -- Merci, souffla Ava à l'intention de James alors qu'elle enfilait sa robe._

_-- De rien, répondit-il avec nonchalance. Il paraît que c'est de famille, cette tendance à aider les demoiselles en détresse…Ah, tiens… Je ne connaissais pas ce mot… déclara-t-il d'un ait curieux alors que Jason débitait un nouveau chapelet de jurons._

_-- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIT DE TE JETER À L'EAU COMME CA, B !! Tempêtait le jeune garçon. TU N'AURAIS PAS PU ATTENDRE DEUX SECONDES ?! DEUX P DE SECONDES, C'EST TROP POUR TOI, PEUT-ÊTRE ??_

_-- Jason, il n'y a pas de mal ! Soupira Ava en essorant ses cheveux. James m'a aidé à sortir de l'eau… »_

_Il se retourna, le visage rouge de fureur, et lui postillonna à la figure avec énergie tout en lui agitant son doigt sous le nez._

_« -- TOI, tu la FERME ! Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas cinq minutes, tu étais entrain de te noyer ! BORDEL ! » Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure._

_Puis un silence de mort s'abattit et les trois amis se retournèrent vers la cause de leur dispute. Le jeune garçon était petit, râblé, avec toutefois une grâce presque féminine sur son visage défait. Il se tortilla, gêné, puis bafouilla :_

_« -- Sa… Salut… M'appelle Peter… Enchanté ! » Conclut-il en tendant une main hésitante, le visage rouge comme une tomate._

_Jason éclata d'un rire sarcastique._

_« -- EN-CHAN-TE ! Moi c'est Jason, voici James et elle c'est Ava, celle que tu as manqué noyer il y a un instant ! »_

_Sa voix claqua comme un fouet, sèche et cassante, ajoutant encore à l'embarras de Peter. Finalement, la « noyée » rompit le silence :_

_« -- Peter comment ? Avait-elle poliment demandé _

_-- Levasseur. Peter Levasseur. »_

_James fronça les sourcils._

_« -- Levasseur… Ca me dit quelque chose mais…Je ne me souviens pas très bien… Je l'ai peut-être déjà croisé, ton père…»_

_Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Peter. Un curieux mélange de dégoût, de fierté et de…Peur…_

_« -- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup ! L'interrompit-il avec un sourire un peu crispé. Il est parti il y a des années…_

_-- Mais on les attire, c'est pas possible ! Railla Jason. Bravo, Peter, tu vas pouvoir rejoindre le club –pas –du –tout –très –fermé –de –ceux –dont –le –père -s'est –cassé ! HOURRA !_

_-- Au fait, s'empressa d'intervenir James, de peur qu'il ne se remette à lancer des imprécations, pourquoi courrais-tu ?_

_-- La question serait plus tôt : pourquoi courrais-tu comme un malade le long de cette jetée avant de sauter sur nous ? » Ironisa Jason qui n'en loupait pas une. _

_Un ricanement déplaisant lui répondit. Chacun tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où il venait pour découvrir en même temps un jeune garçon qui les contemplait avec morgue de la jetée._

_« -- Je l'ai poussé ! Ricana-t-il d'un ton belliqueux. Ca te pose un problème ?_

_-- Drummond ! Cracha Jason avec mépris. Fout le camp d'ici ! »_

_Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux garçons se fixèrent, tels des chats sauvages. Ils étaient aussi sales et hirsutes l'un que l'autre, mais on pouvait remarquer quelques différences qui, bien que peu nombreuses, changeaient tout. Le nouvel arrivant avait le regard torve, les dents tellement cariées qu'elles paraissaient pourries, il était en surpoids important et puait la transpiration même de loin. Jason n'était certes pas un modèle de propreté, mais il y avait tout de même une limite à ne pas dépasser…_

_Jason émit un sifflement, presque un feulement et son adversaire se recula, estimant peut-être qu'il était en nombre trop inférieur. Il s'en alla, non sans leur avoir lancé un regard mauvais._

_« -- Daniel Drummond ! s'exclama Jason. La pire pourriture de Port-Royal, et Dieu sait si j'en ai vu ! Mon vieux, si tu es l'ennemi de ce petit c, dit-il à Peter, tu es mon ami à moi ! »_

_Sûr ce il ouvrit grand les bras et enlaça Peter d'un air ravi, sous les rires de James et Ava. Un rire qui avait posé la première pierre de leur amitié…_

Circé et Lewis étaient arrivés ensemble.

**

* * *

**

17 Novembre 1721

_17 Heures 48._

_C'était un samedi après-midi assez froid, tout de crachin et de brouillard. Ava venait tout juste d'échapper aux assommants discours de son précepteur et avait rejoint ses amis sur les docks. Ils commentaient le départ d'une goélette lorsqu'ils avaient entendu des voix se rapprocher d'eux dans la brume, l'une très calme et posée, l'autre teintée d'un accent exalté._

_Ils avaient regardé leurs propriétaires émerger lentement de la purée de poix, apparemment absorbés dans leur conversation._

_« -- Tu sais, Circé, les probabilités pour que les sirènes existent réellement sont extrêmement faibles. Ce ne sont que des ragots de marins, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit…_

_-- Mais les voyages en mer seraient tellement plus intéressants si elles existaient, avait répondu la dénommée Circé, tu ne trouve pas, Lewis ?_

_-- Mais ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose rendrait le monde plus beau que ce quelque chose existe vraiment… Tu me suis, au moins ?_

_-- Il n'empêche, ça serait tellement plus excitant… »_

_Enfin, ils arrivèrent suffisamment près d'eux pour qu'Ava puisse les détailler. C'étaient un garçon et une fille peut-être plus âgés qu'elle d'un ou deux ans. Le premier était très grand et dégingandé avec une allure d'adolescent maladroit, mais il tenait le dos droit. Il avait des cheveux bruns soigneusement rassemblés en catogan et de grands yeux noisette qui fixaient sa compagne avec un brin d'agacement. Celle-ci était une très jolie métisse à la peau café au lait, ses cheveux noirs séparés en une multitude de petites tresses qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Contrairement à son compagnon qui était vêtu très soigneusement, sa chemise bien rentrée dans son pantalon et son col parfaitement ajusté, sa robe semblait constituée d'un improbable assemblage de morceaux de tissu colorés._

_Lorsque son regard se posa sur le petit groupe, Ava ne put retenir un frisson. Elle avait des yeux vairons, l'un d'un bleu laiteux, incroyablement clair et l'autre d'un noir charbonneux. Elle eut l'impression fugitive qu'elle pouvait voir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, une sensation qui mourut avec ses derniers mots._

_En effet elle s'était tue et son mutisme avait entraîné celui de Lewis. Les jeunes gens se jaugèrent durant un long moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lewis se racle la gorge :_

_« -- Mm… Bonjour ! »_

_Chacun marmonna une réponse dans sa barbe. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient entendu leur discussion sur les sirènes quelques instants auparavant, mais aucun ne semblait impatient d'engager la conversation. Finalement, le garçon déclara :_

_« -- Heu… Je m'appelle Lewis. Elle, c'est Circé. »_

_Nouveau silence. Ava avança une main timide et Lewis la serra, soulagé. Circé, elle, se contenta d'une réflexion qui lui fit se dire, des années plus tard, que la jeune fille avait le chic pour remarque des détails insignifiants au premier abord, mais qui pouvaient se révéler d'une importance capitale._

_« -- Bonjour. Tu as de très beaux yeux. »_

_Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois des pieds à la tête. Lewis s'empressa d'intervenir, un peu gêné :_

_« -- Euh… Circé tient parfois des discours un peu… Inhabituels…_

_-- Je vois ça ! Déclara Jason avec un sourire. Mais ça me plait bien, poursuivit-il en riant. On manque de filles, ici… »_

_Circé se retourna cers lui et Ava vit son ami se raidir en remarquant l'intensité des yeux si dissemblables. L'étrange jeune fille déclara alors d'un ton grave :_

_« -- Tu as les dents très blanches. »_

_Il y eut un nouveau silence embarrassé, puis Jason bafouilla :_

_« -- Je… J… Je mange beaucoup de po… De pommes. »_

_Le visage de son interlocutrice s'éclaira :_

_« -- Ah ! Tu as raison, c'est très bon pour la santé. C'est comme l'encre de poulpe…_

_-- Par pitié Circé, on en a déjà parlé ! S'exaspéra Lewis. L'encre des poulpes n'est PAS bonne pour la santé !_

_-- Mais elle efface la marque noire… » chuchota Circé d'une voix de conspiratrice._

_James frissonna et chacun se retourna vers lui, interrogatif. Il haussa les sourcils et, voyant que ses amis ne semblaient pas connaître cette histoire, raconta brièvement la légende de Davy Jones et du Hollandais Volant. Tous se rapprochèrent de lui pour l'entendre, même Lewis. C'était un très bon conteur : chacun de ses mots évoquait une image et tous se retrouvèrent en pensées sur le pont gluant du navire maudit, à écouter les sinistres mélodies de l'orgue du capitaine…_

_Un ricanement grossier interrompit son récit et tous se retournèrent. Jason étouffa un grognement. Il s'agissait de Daniel Drummond, accompagné d'une bande de voyous aussi sales et grossiers que lui._

_« -- Deux petites putes et leurs clients… Quel beau tableau… » Ricana le trouble fête. Ses amis l'imitèrent, provoquant la rage d'Ava qui sentit une bouffée de haine la traverser. Elle avait déjà suffisamment entendu cette insulte, envoyée à sa mère qui serrait les dents avec colère. Elle ne la laisserait pas passer…_

_« -- Restes où tu es, tu vas nous asphyxier en t'approchant d'avantage ! » Persifla-t-elle _

_Jason et James éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Circé esquissa un sourire lointain et même Lewis sembla amusé par la répartie de la fillette. Daniel était devenu cramoisi et ses compagnons guettèrent sa réaction. Conscient qu'il ne devait pas perdre sous peine qu'ils le laissent seul, il riposta :_

_« -- Mais ma parole, c'est qu'elle en connaît des mots, la petite catin !_

_-- Quoi, tu ne comprends pas peut-être ? Ironisa Ava. Ca signifie que si tu ne portais pas de vêtements, on pourrait te prendre pour un tas de fumier ! En clair… Tu pues, petit idiot ! » _

_Nouveaux rires de la part de ses amis. Jason était absolument ravi, James hilare, Circé radieuse. Peter, quand à lui, s'esclaffait bruyamment. Seul Lewis ne participait pas à l'euphorie générale, se tenant un peu en retrait. Daniel s'en aperçut et lui lança un regard mauvais, qu'il soutint de son mieux. Visiblement, ils se connaissaient…_

_« -- Alors, il est où ton père ! Lui cria Daniel. Il est où ? Il a abandonné ton idiote de mère, c'est ça ? Ta mère qui est en train de crever comme un rat… Pas comme le mien !» Se rengorgea-t-il._

_Sur ce il éclata de rire devant le visage décomposé et mortifié de Lewis. Lui et ses amis commencèrent à leur lancer injures, cailloux et même des mottes de terre boueuses. L'une d'elles atterrit sur la robe neuve d'Ava qui se figea et la regarda couler lentement alors que les garçons s'enfuyaient. Elle crispa les poings._

_« -- Crois-moi, siffla Jason qui n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on s'en prenne à son amie, demain il aura l'œil tellement enflé que même son cher père ne le reconnaîtra pas…_

_-- Non, déclara-t-elle, non. »_

_Elle fixa l'endroit par où ils étaient partis. Elle avait à présent la voix calme et glaciale qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle était vraiment très en colère._

_« -- Je veux le faire moi-même. »_

Elle n'avait jamais mit sa menace à exécution. Elle attendait le bon moment…

**

* * *

**

25 Décembre 1722

_10 Heures 07_

« -- Un compas ! »

James éclata de rire en faisant passer l'objet d'une main à l'autre. Puis il l'envoya à Jason qui l'examina d'un air envieux, à Lewis qui ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil, à Peter qui le fixa un long moment, puis à Circé qui le cala entre ses paumes avant d'observer longuement le mouvement de l'aiguille qui finit par s'immobiliser.

« -- Le Nord, chuchota-t-elle. Pas comme dans la légende… Vous connaissez cette histoire du compas qui n'indique que ce que l'on désire le plus au monde ?

-- Tout le monde la connaît ! Soupira Lewis avant de se plonger dans la contemplation d'une sloop. Ce n'est qu'une histoire, comme toutes les autres… »

Son intervention jeta un froid. Le jeune garçon était très terre à terre, un trait de caractère qui le faisait souvent paraître brusque aux yeux de ses amis. Il était aussi d'une nature très mélancolique, accentuée par le mauvais état de santé de sa mère. D'eux tous, c'était celui qui supportait le moins bien le fait de ne pas avoir d'identité, de ne pas avoir de père…

« -- Je l'ai reçu ce matin, déclara Ava en reprenant son bien. C'est l'avantage d'être née le jour de Noël, on a deux fois plus de cadeaux… Même si Janette n'était pas très contente ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, connaissant bien la grosse femme et ses idées préconçues. Même Lewis esquissa un vague sourire, malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Ava était bien la seule personne au monde à pouvoir le dérider, tout comme Circé était la seule qui parvenait à perturber son flegme.

« -- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous aviez un compas vous indiquant ce que vous désirez le plus ? Demanda Peter d'un air rêveur.

-- Moi, rit Jason, je sais déjà ce que je veux : un énorme cageot de pommes !

-- J'aimerai… Rencontrer mon père… » Souffla Ava.

James resta silencieux, contrairement à son habitude. Il avait un drôle de petit sourire et se contenta de tourner son visage vers la mer. Aucun n'insista. Depuis toujours, il semblait porteur d'un étrange secret. Cette impression qu'il donnait était encore plus forte depuis la veille de Noël, où il avait passé la journée avec sa mère, sur la plage. Il en était revenu l'air à la fois ravi et très triste, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il s'était contenté de leur confier qu'il avait attendu cette date avec impatience depuis longtemps…

Ava n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois Elisabeth, la mère de James. Elle avait la même mélancolie que son fils dans ses yeux et racontait les histoires de pirates aussi bien que lui, donnant l'impression qu'elle les avait toutes vécues. Même si elle vivait assez modestement, il était incontestable qu'elle avait quelque chose de sauvage, de libre… Quelque chose d'une reine...

Ils vivaient tous deux très près de la mer, dans une petite maison claire et agréable. Le jour où James y avait emmené ses amis pour les présenter à Elisabeth, elle s'était énormément amusée de leurs comportements, comme d'une plaisanterie qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. La passion de Jason pour les pommes l'avait fait exploser de rire et la robe en patchwork de Circé l'avait laissée songeuse. Elle avait froncé les sourcils en croisant le regard d'Ava, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire et l'avait traitée comme les autres.

_« -- Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un… »_ Lui avait-elle confié plus tard dans la journée…

Oui, Elisabeth Turner n'était pas une femme qu'on oubliait facilement…

« -- Et toi, Lewis ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Demanda Peter avec curiosité.

-- Je trouverai un médicament miraculeux qui guérirait ma mère. Ensuite, je prendrai le premier bateau venu et je ficherai le camp d'ici pour un endroit où on ne me traiterait pas comme un moins que rien ! »

La réponse avait claqué, sèche et violente. Il avait de nouveau les yeux dans le vague et Ava s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main et le réconforter. Il regarda, songeur, la fillette si petite en comparaison. Elle seule paraissait comprendre son problème et la précarité de sa situation…

« -- Moi, déclara soudain Circé, je trouverai le moyen de créer un élevage de poulpes. De poulpes et peut-être de crabes. J'aime bien les crabes… »

Chacun éclata de rire et la tension se dissipa alors que Lewis râlait :

« -- Circé, franchement… Des poulpes, passe encore, mais des crabes… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font d'intéressant à part pincer ?

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils font d'intéressant à part pincer ? » _Singea une voix désagréable.

Ava crispa les poings, vite imitée Par James et Jason. Lewis resta immobile, mais elle vit nettement un nerf tressaillir sur son front.

« -- Tu as raison, dit calmement Circé. Les crabes ressemblent trop à Daniel, à ceci près qu'ils ne sentent rien. »

Ses amis éclatèrent d'un rire crispé et ironique. Le principal intéressé eut un rictus mauvais. Cette fois il était seul et se tenait loin d'eux, juste à côté d'un tas de fumier. On avait en effet du mal à distinguer le garçon des immondices, tant par l'odeur que par l'apparence… Une lueur éclaira son regard torve et il décida de ré expérimenter une technique qui avait déjà fait ses preuves : il prit une pleine poignée du tas de bouse et la lança sur Circé. Celle-ci se figea, les mains écartées du corps.

« -- C'est dur à laver, constata-t-elle simplement, ses yeux vairons soutenant le regard couleur de boue de Daniel. Et si mon père à moi était là en ce moment, il ne serait pas content du tout. »

Il y eut un silence. La voix de la jeune fille avait prit une intonation terriblement menaçante, comme les coups de tonnerre qui commençaient à retentir au loin. Les yeux de James s'agrandirent et Jason se mit à se tortiller nerveusement tandis qu'Ava était prise d'une soudaine angoisse. Lewis s'approcha de Circé et posa sa main sur son bras, comme pour la retenir. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre ses menaces, d'une voix de plus en plus froide.

« -- Ma mère non plus ne serait pas contente. Et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas lequel de mes parents est le plus à craindre… »

Le tonnerre craqua de nouveau et tous les enfants sauf Lewis eurent un mouvement de recul. Ava fronça les sourcils, son côté curieux et rationnel reprenant le dessus. Circé n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille. Elle vivait dans un orphelinat et n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle connaissait l'identité de ses géniteurs. L'entendre les évoquer dans une pareille situation pouvait tout laisser présager, le meilleur comme le pire… Et surtout le pire !

Voyant qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation, Daniel jugea plus prudent de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Son regard survola Lewis, qui semblait retenir son amie, Jason qui le fusilla de ses yeux clairs et James, dont il connaissait pertinemment le nom de famille. Il savait qui étaient ses parents et n'était pas suicidaire… Finalement il choisit de tourmenter Ava, qui semblait toujours plus fragile et plus jeune à cause de sa petite taille.

Il cracha par terre en la fixant avec hargne. Cependant, il n'obtint pas la réaction escomptée. Tout juste put-il remarquer chez elle un léger raidissement, plus un fléchissement infime des jambes.

« -- T'as peur, c'est ça minus ? » Railla-t-il en crachant une nouvelle fois.

A sa grande surprise, sa cible se mit à reculer sans lui répondre, gardant toutefois les yeux fixés sur lui.

« -- Tu as peur ? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Puis il reprit son assurance et lança : « Alors, on va se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère ? »

Et de nouveau, Ava eut une réaction totalement inattendue : elle se mit à courir dans sa direction, la tête baissée. Très vite. Trop vite… Il ne comprit que trop tard son intention, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, le seul son qui en sortit fut un « ouf » retentissant, provoqué par sa tête qui s'enfonçait dans son ventre en chassant tout l'air de ses poumons.

Le petit groupe d'amis éclata de rire en voyant Daniel s'effondrer dans le tas de fumier, tâchant de reprendre sa respiration sans avaler de bouse. Il releva les yeux sur la fillette qui le défiait du regard à quelques pas de lui, le surplombant largement malgré sa petite taille. Ses yeux gris flamboyaient de colère et un sourire plein de hargne étirait ses lèvres. Elle dégageait une aura glaciale, intimidante. Si il avait pu, il se serait reculé. Elle le toisa avec mépris.

« -- Alors, siffla-t-elle, _Alors_ _?_ »

Il ne sut que répondre et se contenta de baisser les yeux sur sa chemise maculée de tâches brunes. Soudain il entendit un cri provenant de l'autre bout de la rue : un des soldats qui y patrouillaient régulièrement venait de les interpeller.

« -- Eh, là bas ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Lewis s'approcha d'Ava en courant et lui tira la manche.

« -- On devrait y aller, murmura-t-il. Les bagarres de rues sont interdites et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Jason n'est pas ne meilleurs termes avec la Royal Navy … »

Le jeune garçon se dandinait en effet, tiraillé entre son désir de s'enfuir à toutes jambes et celui de rester avec son amie. Celle-ci soupira.

« -- J'arrive, grommela-t-elle, j'arrive… »

Elle se traîna à la suite de ses compagnons, faisant racler ses talons sur le pavé dans une évidente mauvaise volonté et jetant fréquemment des regards en arrière, dépitée. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose qui la vengerait de toutes ces humiliations, quelque chose qui enfoncerait le clou et auréolerait sa victoire…

Prise d'une impulsion elle se retourna et cria quelque chose au jeune garçon avant de s'enfuir en courant… Une phrase qui lui vint si naturellement aux lèvres qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait été depuis toujours inscrite en elle, coulant dans ses veines avec son sang… Si claire et limpide qu'on aurait tout aussi bien pu la lui souffler à l'oreille…

« -- Dis toi juste que… C'est de bonne guerre ! »

Lord Cutler Beckett poussa un soupir d'exaspération. A son grand agacement, il avait _une nouvelle fois_ cassé une tasse de thé et rendu inutilisable une bonne dizaine de documents importants…

« -- Tout va bien, Monsieur ? »

L'aristocrate expira de nouveau.

« -- Wilkinson, si vous me demandez _encore une fois_ si je vais bien, je vous donne ma parole que vous serez renvoyé sur le champ !

-- Pardon, Milord ! » Souffla le soldat penaud en refermant la porte.

Cutler grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et épongea sa boisson favorite. Pour se distraire, il songea à ce qu'aurait dit Romy en pareille situation.

« -- Nom d'un chien de nom d'un chien ! » Jura-t-il à voix haute.

Il eut un petit sourire en songeant que si son père l'avait entendu, il aurait succombé à une crise cardiaque… Si il l'avait entendu et surtout si il n'avait pas déjà « rejoint le royaume des anges » comme l'indiquait pudiquement son épitaphe. Dans sa famille et le milieu dans lequel il avait grandi, un « zut » était considéré comme le comble de l'impolitesse et sévèrement réprimandé… Sauf par sa mère, qui adorait les gros mots ! Il devait tenir ça d'elle…

Maintenant au moins, il pouvait se le permettre, songea-t-il en ouvrant sa fenêtre pour respirer de l'air frais et échapper à la tension de l'orage imminent. Il se demanda quelle tête pouvait bien faire Wilkinson derrière sa porte en entendant le si froid et posé Lord Beckett parler avec autant d'emportement. Quoique, ce n'était pas la première fois…

Tout à ses réflexions, il laissa son regard errer sur un petit groupe d'enfants qui jouait près des docks. Il leur donna une dizaine d'années et eut un pincement au cœur. Cela lui rappelait Ava, toute petite sous ses draps blancs, recroquevillée et si fragile dans son sommeil… Que n'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir lui parler, ou même juste entendre sa voix… Simplement quelques secondes…

Nous avons déjà mentionné le curieux sens de l'humour du destin. Une ironie qui nous est encore confirmée à présent. A peine le Lord avait-il achevé sa pensé qu'un cri strident accompagné d'un bruit de course lui parvenait aux oreilles.

« -- Dis-toi juste… Que c'est de bonne guerre ! »

Il se figea avec l'impression soudaine qu'une main de fer lui broyait la poitrine et lui enserrait le cœur. Il se pencha le plus qu'il put par-dessus la rambarde, maudissant une fois de plus sa petite taille. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une petite silhouette aux cheveux bouclés et coiffés d'un bonnet rouge avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber, comme un rideau aquatique qui dissimulerait la scène.

« -- Mademoiselle Mercer ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix aussi posée et calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Pourtant, un observateur attentif aurait remarqué que ses mains étaient si crispées sur le rebord de la balustrade que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La femme qui était devenue son espionne surgit derrière lui sans bruit et sans qu'on puisse dire d'où elle venait, souple et insaisissable.

« -- Oui, Milord ?

-- Vous avez vu la fille ?

-- Avec le bonnet rouge ?

-- Oui. Je ceux que vous la suiviez.

-- Bien. Je vous la ramène ici ?

-- Non, juste une filature. Soyez discrète, très discrète, mais précise. Je veux que vous soyez en mesure de me décortiquer chaque minute de son emploi du temps. Vous reviendrez me faire votre rapport ce soir, à dix-huit heures précises.

-- Bien, Monsieur. »

Elle sortit. Ce fut tout. Un échange court, clair, concis. Pas de questions inutiles, pas de « pourquoi », pas de « comment ». Juste de l'efficacité. Mélinda Mercer se révélait vraiment aussi utile que son frère sinon plus, une combattante experte qui veillait dans l'ombre. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut… Presque jamais.

Plutôt que d'écouter cette voix intérieure qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs désagréables, il se dirigea cers sa bibliothèque et parcourut les rayonnages de livres. Il en prit un, plus vieux et décrépit que tous les autres, qui datait de son enfance et ses longues nuits d'insomnies comblées par ses lectures…

Il ouvrit les Contes de Grimm à la page de l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge et en tira une feuille pliée et jaunie qui portait l'empreinte des doigts qui l'avaient si souvent parcourue.

« _Pour « L'Homme aux talons »_ ».

Et Cutler se remit à lire la lettre de sa fille comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois, comme elle le faisait de son côté avec la sienne. Il la relut et comme à chaque fois il fut happé par ces lignes un peu tordues et l'écriture irrégulière, les petites étoiles que la neige et le givre avaient laissé en fondant.

Comme des larmes…

_

* * *

_

La créature siffla d'exaspération dans le noir de l'espace étroit dans lequel elle était confinée. Une fois de plus, la situation ne tournait pas comme il l'aurait fallu. Et une fois de plus, elle devrait s'en mêler…

_Elle rouspéta à voix haute en songeant à celle qui l'avait persuadée de prendre part à cette histoire. « Ca sera facile ! » Avait-elle déclaré d'un ton enjôleur. « Une simple formalité pour un être tel que toi… ». Ouais, tu parles… Elle soupira._

« -- Foutue Calypso… »

* * *

Quelques clins d'œil…

- L'histoire générale des plus fameux pirates existe vraiment.

- Le _Red Arrow_ : _La flèche rouge_.

- Circé est une magicienne de la mythologie grecque.

- Cutler a mis sa lettre dans le même ouvrage qu'Ava a mis la sienne…

- La réplique de Gillette sur les sirènes est inspirée du premier film.

- C'est ma maman à moi qui adore les gros mots, pas celle de Beckett !

- Ava et James rencontrent Jason le 4 octobre... Le jour de mon anniversaire !

**_

* * *

_**

Voilà ! J'ai eu des réactions très positives sur l'autre site où je publie Milord... On a aimé "mes gosses" ! Soulagement ! J'ai eu tellement de mal avec leurs différentes personnalités... Je les adore tous mais j'ai un petit faible pour Jason (voir la note sur la date de leur rencontre) et écrire sur Circé me fait beaucoup rire !

**_Sur ce fameux "autre site", on s'amuse à essayer de deviner l'identité des parents des "mioches". Et, à ma grande satisfaction (j'ai un penchant pour le sadisme), tous éprouvent des difficultés à trouver... MUHAHAHAHA !!_**

**_Quand à la créature qui nous donne le mot de la fin pour ce chapitre, elle laisse tout le monde perplexe. D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde qui connait son identité... Et ladite personne a littéralement explosé de rire lorsque je lui ai chuchoté la solution à l'oreille ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus... C'était déjà un petit indice... Relisez bien TOUS les chapitres... Niark niark..._**

**_A bientôt, gros bisous salés,_**

**_Mauguine._**

* * *


End file.
